Return To Pride Rock
by TheLionNerd
Summary: Nearly a year after he left the pridelands, a call from the great kings leaves Shujaa to return to the savanna in hopes of restoring peace and balance to the circle of life and ascend the throne as the next king of pride rock.
1. The Return

_April 10th, 2022_

 _It's been almost a year since I left the pridelands and I already feel like something has been missing. I don't know if it's the fact I essentially left a family I married into behind for my actual one, but something is telling me I should ask Mohatu if I can go back to the pridelands to see how they're going. Kiara is probably thinking about me every day...not that I blame her, really. Anyway, if I end up not being here...it's because I left...for the pridelands...I love you guys...I always will…_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Connor Emery, your heart and soul_

''Is that good?'' I asked the great king, who was still in my head after almost a year being away from the pridelands.

 **It is quite the letter, I will admit that...but I must warn you about something, Connor...there is a great threat of wild variety coming to the pridelands and I ask that you consider going back to help take care of it.**

''Oh, I understand.'' I said while nodding, then walked outside of my house as I looked up to the sky, ''...Beam me up to the pridelands!''

Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit me and a bright light flashed before my eyes.

''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'' I screamed before I fell into the waterhole, causing all the animals there to flee. I quickly got my head out of the water and spit some of the liquid out, sputtering while doing so, ''Puh!''

I looked around as a lone antelope narrowed his eyes at me.

''You look familiar.'' The antelope said before his eyes widened, ''Wait...you're...Shujaa.''

''Yes...why do you ask?'' I asked and the Antelope grinned excitedly.

''I can't believe it! The lone warrior of the princess has returned to our world!'' The Antelope said ecstatically before I climbed out of the waterhole and hushed him.

''Don't..tell...anyone.'' I said before I heard a voice.

''Til the pridelands end..'' A child's voice said before four more voices spoke up.

''LION GUARD DEFEND!'' the four other voices said as The Lion Guard reached the antelope and I, causing a cub to jump in between us.

''Who are you?'' The cub asked, causing me to smile. Ah yes, Kion.

''Kion?'' I asked and Kion raised an eyebrow.

''How do you know my name?'' Kion asked, wondering how I knew him.

''Where's Kiara?''

''How do you know Kiara?''

''Where is she!?'' I shouted out, causing Kion to walk back a bit.

''She's...at Pride Rock with mom and dad...why?'' Kion replied.

''Because I want to pay her a visit.'' I answered, causing Kion to blink.

''...Okay..''

Kion and I reached pride rock and were nearing the den as a lioness managed to notice me, bolting to us.

''Oh my god, it's you!'' The lioness said before turning to the den, ''The Princess hasn't been the same since you left, Shujaa.''

Oh?

''What do you mean?'' I asked and the lioness sighed.

''Why don't you find out?'' The lioness replied as I walked towards the den, where I found Kiara all the way in the back of the den, not talking to anyone with Simba and Nala watching her.

''Wait...you know my sister?'' Kion asked and I nodded.

''I know her better than even you do, Kion.'' I said before I walked in the den, walking past napping lionesses before I managed to get into the largest part of the den and looked around, ''Well, I see nothing has changed other than the number of lionesses.''

As I expected, Kiara's ears perked up at the sound of my voice as Simba and Nala turned to me in surprise.

''Shujaa?'' Nala asked in shock and wonder, ''Is that…''

''You?'' Simba completed and I nodded, causing both of them to hug me, to Kion's confusion.

''Oh, it's good to have you back!'' Nala said before Kion growled.

''Hey, am I missing anything?'' Kion asked, ''Who is this guy, how does he know you and why is he here?''

''This is Shujaa and he's your brother-in-law...Kiara's mate.'' Nala revealed to Kion, who stared at me in shock as I chuckled, only for Kiara to slowly turn her head towards us with tears down her cheeks.

''C-C-Connor?'' Kiara asked in doubt, googly eyes with tears coming down.

''Whatever happened to calling me that in private, princess?'' I asked her before she launched herself at me and tackled me down, hugging and nuzzling me while openly crying.

''It's you, it's actually you!'' Kiara cried as she buried her face in my mane, ''I couldn't live without you!''

''Oh, so that's how much you care.'' I chuckled before nuzzling her back and smiling, ''I missed you, Kiara.''

''Don't leave us this time, okay!?'' Kiara yelled as I laughed nervously.

''Well, you see, there's a reason why i'm back in the pridelands and while it was mainly for you, there's also another reason if you could get off of me, Kiara.'' I said, causing Kiara to slowly get off me as Kion still looked at me in surprise. I shrugged off the look from Kion and looked at the three other royals, ''You guys know how I was brought to this world by the great kings, right?''

Kiara, Simba and Nala nodded as Kion looked understandably lost.

''Well, they've sent me for another mission...one that involve my brother-in-law's little Lion Guard.'' I said, running a paw through Kion's mane as he looked confused.

''How does it involve The Lion Guard?'' Kion asked and I looked at him.

''...I'll just explain this to Kiara and Kion on the peak of pride rock, okay?'' I said to Simba and Nala, who nodded, leading to me gesturing for Kion and Kiara to follow me, Kiara and I nuzzling along the way...yep, this is the life I wanted.

''You see, my time in my world was average at best. My human family kept bombarding my with questions as to where I was, why I was gone and why I didn't bother calling...if only they knew you can't call in this world.'' I chuckled, ''But on with why i've come back. The great kings have requested I come back to this world in order to help your Lion Guard, Kion.''

''Help us?'' Kion asked, baffled, ''But we're doing just fine!''

''Kion, listen to him.'' Kiara told her as I smiled.

''I had one priority I did want to follow through on and that was reuniting with Kiara, who I ended up having to leave just after we married to go back to my world.'' I said and Kiara grunted, ''But now that i'm back, i'm all hers.''

I winked as Kiara giggled and Kion did a mere 'blech!'.

''Seriously though, Kion, you do not understand how hard being leader of The Lion Guard will actually be.'' I told my brother-in-law, who frowned.

''I seem to be doing well enough.'' Kion defended, causing Kiara to scoff.

''Kion, you've only beaten one threat and that's a small hyena pack, the enemies will get larger and tougher.'' I reminded him, causing him to look down and frown, ''But alas, that is not the point. While the threats your sister and I faced over four years were big, they usually came down to a pride of lions in the outlands….this one...has variety.''

Before I could explain what I meant, we heard a roar calling for us, causing me to sigh.

''Looks like Simba wants us.'' I said with a smile...nobody has changed a bit.

The three of us arrived where Simba and the rest of the pride were as the king was on the edge of pride rock.

''As all of you know, I am the current king of the pridelands and I rule it fairly.'' Simba started.

''Kind of fairly.'' I interrupted, raising an eyebrow, ''Remember the exile?''

''Well...mostly fairly.'' Simba sighed, ''But the point is, for five years, I have ruled over the pridelands and provided peace with the help of all of you...but I had discussed something with my wife, the queen of the pridelands, Nala...and in two months, we will be stepping down as king and queen.''

Gasps from everyone in the crowd, including the animals that managed to attend this...everyone gasped be me, but my eyebrows raised, as even I was surprised. Simba stepping down? That's odd.

''And the next rulers of the pridelands...will be you two.'' Simba revealed, pointing at me and Kiara, causing my eyes to widen..i'm gonna be a king in two months!?, ''I understand that such a job might require training since Shujaa has a lack of royal training, but I assure you, Shujaa, you will have help from everyone around you.''

''I understand, Simba.'' I said immediately, ''My lack of experience will be made up by my tendency to learn from others. You need not worry about the pridelands falling under disrepair.''

''That's what I like to hear.'' Simba admitted before Zazu landed in front of him.

''Sire!'' Zazu shouted to Simba, who looked down at him.

''What is it, Zazu?'' Simba asked and Zazu sighed.

''A crocodile has called for a mashindano against Pua.'' Zazu informed Simba, causing his face to harden.

''A mashindano?'' Kion asked and I frowned.

''Yes…'' I said, ''I will explain when we get to where it is.''

 **HERE IT IS, A NEW STORY!**

 **Next: Mashindano! When a croc named Makuu defeats the previous leader of his float in an ancient Crocodile tradition, Shujaa assists The Lion Guard in their quest to prevent Makuu from taking over big springs.**


	2. Mashindano

So the pride and I were walking towards a large lake located north of pride rock before Kion started talking to me.

''So, you're someone from another world.'' Kion started.

''Yes.'' I replied.

''And you came to the pride lands first four years before I was born.'' Kion continued.

''Yep.'' I answered.

''And you married my sister during that time?'' Kion asked and I nodded, ''Does it ever seem weird a non-lion is marrying a royal lion?''

''It's only as weird as you make it, Kion.'' I chuckled as we approached the lake, with an entire float of crocodiles waiting.

''Welcome to lake matope, everyone.'' an old crocodile greeted kindly, ''I assume you got the word of the mashindano?''

''Indeed, Pua.'' Simba confirmed to the croc named Pua, ''And I hope that whoever wins will lead the crocodile float into a peaceful path rather than a harmful one.''

 **Prepare to be disappointed, then…**

''What exactly IS a mashindano?'' Kion asked me and I looked at him with a frown.

''According to what I was told prior to me leaving last time, it's an ancient tradition within the crocodile floats. Ever so often, a crocodile will call for a mashindano, leading to a tournament to crown a new leader.'' I explained and Kion looked at the crocodile float, ''Any one of these crocs would be the leader, but it's usually a one on one contest.''

''Ah, so you're Prince Shujaa?'' I hear a voice ask as a younger croc came over, smirking at me, ''The float heard of your 'return' and that made me eager to face you.''

''Trust me, I do not intend to interfere in the affairs of crocs.'' I assured the crocodile, ''Whatever you want to do in this mashindano, make sure to not harm this pride.''

''When I WIN this mashindano, we will do whatever..we...want.'' The croc said with narrowed eyes, ''By the way, the name's Makuu….and I hope you lions will be ready.''

Makuu laughed before walking off to stand across from Pua, leading to all of the animals around us but the pride and the guard to start chanting.

''Mashindano!'' The animals chanted as Makuu and Pua circled each other, ready to strike before they charged, ramming into each other and doing , in wrestling terms, a lock up.

I watched with a look of awe as the two crocs battered each other like two drunks as the guard were cheering for Pua, who slammed Makuu down.

''Ooh, that's gonna hurt!'' Fuli said while cringing.

''Yeah, Pua is winning!'' Bunga shouted with excitement, but saw I was frowning, ''Uh..why aren't you happy? He's winning, right?''

''No, he isn't.'' I flatly stated, to the shock of all of the guard but Ono and Kion, the latter of which was still watching the fight.

''What? Of course he is! He's beating Makuu to the curve!'' Bunga protested.

''That's what Makuu wants him to do.'' I told them, causing Ono to speak up.

''Shujaa's right, Makuu seems to be letting Pua beat him in order to exhaust him.'' Ono agreed and sure enough, Pua began to slow down and pant, leading to Makuu smirking.

''You're old, Pua...give up.'' Makuu threatened, but Pua growled.

''Never.'' Pua answered and they continued fighting, with Makuu overwhelming the older croc along the way, to the horror of everyone but me.

After a few minutes, Makuu pinned Pua down until Pua tapped out, ending the mashindano in Makuu's victory.

''Pua's tapping out! He gives up!'' Bunga exclaimed, shocked.

''What, you mean Makuu wins?'' Kion asked and I slowly nodded as he looked to Makuu, who was standing in the middle of a circle of crocs chanting his name.

''MAKUU!'' The crocs chanted as Makuu bathed in his new success and followers.

''That's right! Makuu! Leader of the crocodiles!'' Makuu gloated as he and his float swam off and the rest of the animals left as well, leaving only the guard and I.

''I hope Makuu's big win isn't a big loss for the pridelands.'' Kion said, worried about the current state of things.

* * *

''...Connor...Connor!'' I heard Kiara yell during my sleep, causing me to shoot up.

''Kiara?'' I gasped before I saw she was okay, just standing in front of me to wake me up, ''God, you need to start considering my thoughts as well as your own.''

''Sorry, but we're having an-OOF-problem in the den!'' Kiara told me, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

''What kind of-Oh…'' I replied as I noticed baboons all over the den, ''Well, what a turn of events...wake me up when all of this is settled and the critters are back to where they belong.''

''But that's the thing!'' My wife protested, ''The baboons belong at Nyani Grove, not the den!''

''Oh, so it's a loss of habitat? A natural cause of endangerment in my world, but what's the cause in this case?'' I asked as Tiifu and Zuri walked in.

''We think it has to do with that Makuu guy.'' Tiifu said, ''I told Kion about it, so he went to investigate it with The Lion Guard.''

''Did he say that 'Til the pride lands end, Lion Guard defend' stuff?'' I asked and Tiifu nodded, ''Pretentious, but i'll take a look as well.''

This earned a nuzzle from Kiara before she smiled.

''Thanks for coming back...I felt like I lost a piece of myself when you left.'' Kiara admitted and I smiled back.

''Hey, i'm the cause of everyone's happiness, so I might as well enjoy it.'' I chuckled before walking out of the den.

* * *

''What in earth's flavorous nachos?'' I balked as I saw Giraffes in Nyani Grove...which was still in tact...clearly, an act of one shift in location affecting other shifts. Wanting to get answers, I walked to a giraffe that was eating, ''Hello there.''

''Hello, Prince Shujaa, I assume you came here because of all of the ridiculous accusations of my herd attacking the space of the baboons?'' The Giraffe asked me, but I shook my head.

''Kiara woke me up and told me about displacements of animals in parts of the pride lands,'' I replied, then looked around, ''I don't suppose you know where all of this is coming from?''

''Puh! Makuu and his float took over big springs, followed by the Hippos moving away.'' The Giraffe informed me.

''So when the Hippos moved, so did everyone else…'' I realized, then had an idea, ''I'm gonna go find Makuu and have a little chat with him.''

* * *

And sure enough, I arrived in big springs to be greeted by Makuu's float bathing themselves in the water and it smelled AWFUL.

''God, now I know why mom always tells me to take a shower even when it isn't needed.'' I noted as I trotted to a rock that's above the pond, ''Hello, Makuu.''

The crocs stopped bathing as Makuu swam over to me.

''Didn't I tell ya, Shujaa? I won the mashindano and look what i've done for my float!'' Makuu gloated, but I scoffed.

''Yeah, you moved them to a smaller body of water and as such, threw the entirety of the pridelands off balance.'' I scoffed, causing Makuu to growl.

''If they don't like the way the pridelands are with the crocs, then so be it!'' Makuu roared until I heard Kion speak out.

''Makuu!'' Kion shouted to the croc, who looked at him with a smirk.

''So two Princes coming to make us move...well, we won't!'' Makuu spat.

''Oh yeah?'' Kion asked and Makuu chuckled, ''Well try this!''

Followed by that, Kion did what he called ' the roar of the elders', directing it towards trees that completely emptied them of leaves, to the shock and fear of Makuu.

''U-Um...perhaps it's time we moved on.'' Makuu admitted before he and his float walked out of big springs and back to his lake, ''Big springs was running out of fish anyway.''

* * *

''That's what I like to see...everything back to where they belong.'' Ono said as the guard, Kiara and I were sitting around at big springs.

''Looks like the circle of life is back in balance.'' Kion started, but was interrupted by an old hippo.

''Except for one thing…'' The hippo revealed before look at Makuu, ''Makuu! When the fish population is built back up, you and the crocs are welcome to come back! All you have to do is ask.''

''I'll keep that in mind, Basi.'' Makuu replied before he and his float went into the lake that belonged to the crocs.

When that happened, I turned to Kiara.

''Well, seems like everything is back to normal.'' I said and Kiara nodded.

''And it's all thanks to you six.'' Kiara replied and I scoffed.

''Kiara, I hardly did anything. Only stuff I did was stall Makuu until Kion and the guard arrived.'' I pointed out, causing Kiara to giggle.

''Well, the more contributions made to the pridelands, the better.'' Kiara countered.

''But taking care of threats is the king's job, not mine or the guard's.''

''But we're becoming rulers in two months, remember?''

At that comment, I went silent.

''...You win this time, Kiara…'' I sighed before all of us laughed.

 **NEXT: When Simba and Nala leave the pridelands in charge of Shujaa and Kiara while they attend a funeral, it's up to them prevent a border dispute with Janja's clan from spiralling into full scale war.**


	3. The Practice King

I walked out of the den to be greeted by smiling Kiara...who was actually grinning more than usual.

''You seem to be happy today, Kiara.'' I said and Kiara giggled.

''Well, daddy just told me that something important needs to be said to us regarding royalty.'' Kiara informed me, causing me to raise an eyebrow, ''I think you should find out what he wants.''

''Isn't kissing up to your dad the pride's job?'' I asked, but at Kiara's serious face, I sighed, ''Okay, fine.''

That was followed by a grin from Kiara.

* * *

I walked down to see the pride standing across from Simba, Nala, Kion and Zazu in a shoulder to shoulder formation like you see in the army. When me and Kiara arrived, Simba cleared his throat as I stood next to Vitani.

''As all of you know, a great friend of mine and Nala's ended up passing away in his sleep and the elephants are holding a funeral for him.'' Simba started, ''Which is why me, Nala and Zazu are going to be away for a day in order to go to his funeral.''

The pride nodded in understanding as I raised an eyebrow...where is he going with this?

''And after a discussion with my mother, the two of us have determined who will rule in that one day.'' Simba said, causing me to beam.

''SARABI!'' I shouted out, but Simba shook his head.

''No, Shujaa..we chose you and Kiara for this day.'' He answered, causing my ears to go down and me to have a fearful expression, ''While we are stepping down in two months, we determined we wanted to see how you did before then.''

As he said that, my face became more scared, causing Nala to raise a worried eyebrow.

''Shujaa?'' Nala asked, worried.

''A-A-Are you sure?'' I asked Simba, who nodded, ''I-I don't think I can-''

''Shujaa, Nala believes you are qualified due to your sense of justice and preservation of the pride lands' way of life.'' Simba revealed, ''And who am I to question what Nala thinks?''

''Who knows, who cares, point is, I am without EXPERIENCE!'' I shouted, waving my arms up and down in protest, ''There's no way I can do this!''

At my protests, Simba placed a paw on my left shoulder.

''I was like you when I began my rule, Shujaa..'' Simba started, ''Not having the proper training due to spending most of my life in the jungle, I was worried I would end up like Scar and plunge the pridelands into more chaos than it already was...but sometimes, it's better to trust those around you to help than self-teach….help trumps experience when first starting, so it's up to you to go to those you feel can help you become a great leader.''

His advice caused me to chuckle a bit.

''I won't let you down, Simba...I won't let either of you down.'' I said and both royals smiled at that before they walked to Kiara.

''Kiara...we're both proud of how far you've come...and we wish you both the best.'' Nala told her daughter, who nodded, followed by Nala hugging both of us, ''Goodbye for now.''

''Goodbye, Nala'' I said, followed by Kiara nuzzling her parents before Simba and Nala walked off guided by a flying Zazu, causing me to drop a sweat, and look at Kion, who was visibly annoyed by this, ''Kion?''

''Why do I have to take orders from my sister?'' Kion asked angrily.

''Hey, it can't be all bad.'' I reminded him, ''I'll try to be fair with the power I have.''

''For a day.'' Kion pointed out, causing me to scoff.

''Good point…'' I admitted, ''But I assure you, Kion, everything will be just fine. And just to make sure we aren't without a majordomo...HEY, ONO!''

Said bird landed before me.

''Yes, Shujaa?'' Ono asked.

''You're the majordomo until Zazu returns.'' I replied and Ono nodded before flying off...this might be tough.

* * *

''So you're angry at this family of baboons for disrupting your sleep?'' I asked Fuli as we were standing next to a tree at Nyani Grove.

''Of course I am, Shujaa!'' Fuli replied, ''Cheetah's usually nap for twelve hours a day, but i've only been sleeping for two!''

''...Even though you stated you chose to nap at the Baboons' natural habitat?'' I asked, causing Fuli to have a blank face.

''W-Well…'' Fuli stuttered before she spotted something, ''It's Ono!''

The bird in question ended up landing before us and had a panicked look, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

''Shujaa, it's an emergency!'' Ono exclaimed, causing me to blink.

''What kind of emergency, exactly?'' I asked and Ono pointed towards the direction that has the border with the outlands, ''The outlands? What does the outlands have to do with this?''

''There's a border dispute going on between Janja's clan and a group of lionesses that aren't a part of our pride that is threatening to leak into here!'' Ono said, causing my eyes to widen….the lionesses loyal to Zira...they must still be around the outlands. This revelation caused my face to harden.

''Grab Kiara and two other lionesses and tell the rest of the guard to stay back while Fuli comes with me...I feel this will be too much for even your group.'' I told Ono, who nodded and flew away before me and Fuli started storming towards the border with the outlands.

* * *

Ah, the border with the god forsaken termite infested part of the outlands...guh.

Fuli and I stepped into the outlands as we observed the group of lionesses and Janja's clan.

''I had a feeling they wouldn't have left the outlands.'' I grumbled as Fuli raised an eyebrow.

''Wait, you know these lions?'' Fuli asked and I nodded.

''Have you heard about the war between the outsiders and pridelanders?'' I asked Fuli, who nodded, ''Me and Kiara put a stop to that war, but it appears that not all of the outsiders strayed from Zira's views.''

Turns out one lioness heard me and turned her head to where Fuli and I were.

''YOU!'' The lioness growled as the others looked at me, ''I remember you!''

''Congrats, make a memorial for me.'' I spat before walking down between the two parties, ''Now what exactly is going on here?''

''Why would we tell you?'' The lioness asked, causing me to snicker, ''You're nothing but a rat, Shujaa!''

''How do you figure that?'' I replied, baffled by her accusation.

''You go into the outlands to seek acceptance into our faction, then backstab us because of your pathetic princess!'' The lioness roared.

''And he was right for doing so.'' I heard Kiara say as she, Armani and Vitani ended up landing next to me.

''Well, if it isn't Kiara.'' The lioness mocked before she saw Vitani, ''Oh..and Vitani.''

''Nice to see you too.'' Vitani said sarcastically.

''So what are you doing here, Shujaa?'' The lioness asked, more softened than originally, but still pretty hate-filled.

''I heard that there was a border dispute between your pride and Janja's clan and I came to investigate it.'' I explained, ''Simba and Nala are off at a funeral, so they left the pridelands in our paws.''

''Clearly.'' The lioness said before looking at Janja, who raised an eyebrow.

''What you looking at, fur-brain?'' Janja asked, ''Your pride stepped across the line I had marked during the meeting our sides had a week ago, Niagh!''

''That was only because food had escaped and we were going to get it back!'' Niagh countered, causing me to roar, startling everyone but my group.

''Everyone, calm down!'' I shouted before looking to Janja, ''Janja, if the outsiders did not mean for this to happen, forgive them and go back to your volcano.''

Janja slowly sighed and walked off, followed by his clan as I turned to Niagh.

''Niagh, I recommend you move out of the outlands and further into the desert...I hear there's an oasis where your pride could be at in order to escape the lack of food and water that ravages the outlands.''

Niagh smirked evilly at that.

''Good idea, Shujaa…'' Niagh admitted before turning to her pride, ''Alright! We're moving to the oasis that Shujaa has told me about! Now go!''

The pride that Niagh was leading reluctantly followed her, leaving my group to sigh.

* * *

''And so I come in as Kiara is running towards the hill when I saw a fire.'' I told The Lion Guard as they were listening to me telling them stories about the outsider conflict from eleven months prior, with Kiara watching of course, ''I quickly tried guiding her out of the fire, but she burned her legs and passed out from smoke inhalation, leading to me hoisting her on my back and escaping the fire, passing out myself.''

The Guard did a simple 'Oooh' while Kiara blushed at the story of me saving her from the fire.

''It was through the fire that I realized how much I actually care for Kiara and here we are, eleven months later and happy...mostly.'' I said.

'''Mostly'?'' Kion asked and I looked to him.

''Kion, when I married your sister, it was in my final hours on this world previously...and it hurt me that I had to leave so soon after quite possibly the happiest moment of both of our lives.'' I explained to them as Kiara nuzzled me, ''Sure, i'm back here, but at what cost? I left my family in my world to care for this one because I just couldn't help myself. The Great Kings assigned me to help you defend the pridelands, but I took it as an opportunity to be there for Kiara in case anything bad happened.''

''And you've done quite the job so far, Shujaa.'' I heard a voice say as Simba and Nala returned from the funeral after six hours of being away, ''Telling war stories?''

''Tch...only twenty one and I feel like a grizzled old veteran.'' I scoffed, ''But yeah...somewhat.''

''Everything turn out okay?'' Nala asked and I nodded.

''Problem in the outlands, but it ended in the relocation of Zira's remaining followers to another land to let the hyenas roam the outlands freely.'' I replied.

''Well, at least everything is fine.'' Simba said before patting both me and Kiara on the head, ''I knew I could have faith in you two...despite your inexperience, you put that behind you for the safety of both the pridelands and outlands.''

''Yes...but...how will that impact relations and monarchy?'' I asked Simba, who chuckled.

As the as the monarchs and Guard laughed, I did a chuckle before looking at the desert, uneasy about my choice to send them to a place they will get back into fighting shape.

 **BOOM!**

 **Next: When The Guard worries about the amount of time Fuli spends alone, Shujaa volunteers to help the cheetah see the importance of family.**


	4. The Truth

Way to make me feel much older than I actually am, guys.

Yes, The Lion Guard had taken an interest in my stories of the past after I had revealed the fire to them and had insisted I tell them more...kids. Whether it's me talking about my life on my world or talking about my previous time on this one, The Guard had taken satisfaction at the stories I had told them but today, the Guard is worried about other things. No, it's not the endangerment of the pridelands that Janja's clan is providing at the border with the outlands due to a mistake I made, but because Fuli has spent a lot of time alone.

But right now, I was being taught about being a king by Simba with Kiara.

''When you are the king and queen of pride rock, you have absolute power over everyone, but what's important is you don't abuse and misuse the power.'' Simba explained, ''Scar made that mistake and it through the circle of life off balance and ruined the pridelands as a result. As king, you must understand the balance of circle of life, respect all creatures and make sure all arguments among the pridelanders are settled peacefully.''

''Understood.'' I said, but Simba continued...not that, I minded.

''My father told me that a king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun and in two months, my time as king will fall and the two of you will rise.'' Simba continued, ''And then after you step down, the eldest child will step up and rule in your place and so on.''

''But eventually, Kion will become king?'' Kiara asked and Simba nodded, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

''But where do I come in when it comes to Kion leading the pridelands?'' I asked and Simba chuckled.

''You two could give him advice. Rafiki, Nala, my mother and I will not be here forever, so it's up to you two to show him the way.'' Simba replied, causing me to chuckle until I noticed Fuli running from the guard.

''...I'm sorry to leave this so early, Simba, but I have something to attend to.'' I told him before running after Fuli.

* * *

''Fuli, wait up!'' I called to the cheetah, who stopped at flat ridge rock, a rock that sat just above the outlands, ''Is something wrong?''

''OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG?'' Fuli bellowed at me, ''THE GUARD KEEPS TRYING TO DICTATE HOW I RUN MY LIFE!''

''Well, what exactly are they doing it for?'' I asked, causing Fuli to sigh.

''They're saying I need to spend more time with them rather than being alone because they're concerned that something is wrong with me.'' Fuli replied, ''Truth is, there's a reason why i'm always alone and it's not purely down to the way cheetah's are.''

''And that is…?'' I wondered, causing Fuli to look at me with a saddened face.

''I was born in the outlands to cheetahs named Bebo and Kesho...let's just say it wasn't the best marriage.'' Fuli started, ''My dad abused both of us, especially since he wanted a male to make it easier to come and retake the pridelands after he was king of it for a very brief period of time. But when I was six months old, my dad did something that I could never forgive him for.''

''What did he do?'' I asked and Fuli started crying.

''He killed her...he killed my mom...out of fear, I ran away and came to the pridelands, where I met Kion, Bunga, Beshte and Ono, but I still can't get the image out of my head...my mom just lying before me, not moving or breathing...it's so terrible that I wanna puke just thinking about it.'' Fuli continued before she couldn't say anymore, causing me to look down in sympathy. She lost her entire family and now stands here, a loner because of her past. It's like me prior to coming to this world…

''Fuli…'' I started, ''None of this is your fault...sometimes, the past cannot be changed...but what we can change is our future. While your mother being killed by your own father is a horrendous act of murder that would most likely result in harsh punishments, her last remaining legacy is through you.''

I put a finger on her chest before continuing

''And whether she expected this to happen, i'm sure she would be proud of the cheetah you have become and as of now, the closest thing you have to family are me and the guard, so it's up to you to decide what to do. Help your friends and accept them as a family or be forever alone...it's your choice, Fuli.'' I said before walking off, but being stopped.

''Shujaa, wait…'' Fuli begged before smiling, ''Thank you…''

''It's what I do.'' I said, ''I help the pridelands whenever I want to with whoever needs that help.''

''Such is the way of royalty.'' Fuli said before bowing, causing me to have a lump in my throat at the addression as 'royalty'. Regardless, I walked off as Fuli sped away.

* * *

I sat on top of a hill overlooking The Lion Guard having a group hug with Fuli as Kiara sat next to me.

''So, this is what you decided to do? Stalk the guard?'' Kiara asked and I chuckled.

''Not so much stalking rather than looking out for them.'' I replied, causing Kiara to smile.

''I'm glad that you're trying your best to be good helper...I have full confidence you will make a fine ruler when we take the throne.'' Kiara told me, causing me to scoff.

''Please, I am a doubtful ruler at best.'' I said, causing Kiara to giggle.

''Aw, don't be like that, Connor!'' Kiara said, ''I guess we'll see how you do when we do ascend, huh?''

''Yeah…'' I replied, then looked at her, ''Ya know, have I ever told you how majestic you look with that necklace on?''

''Oh stop, you're embarrassing me.'' Kiara blushed, but smirked, ''How about the fact you're handsome with that smug face?''

''Hey now, don't be bringing faces into this, Kiara.'' I said, ''But seriously, you look fine in that...did you ever take it off?''

''After you left last time...no.'' Kiara admitted, having a sad face while looking at The Lion Guard, ''After you left, I felt a piece of my heart being torn out by your absence. True, I had Kion, Mom, Dad and Grandma, but I...didn't know what to do without you...and now that you're back, I feel that piece coming back onto that very same heart.''

Hearing that made my eyes widen...she basically went into a depression after I left.

''For eleven months, I tried everything I could to make myself happier, but nothing else worked…'' Kiara continued before looking back at me, tears now in her eyes, ''You have no idea how happy I feel that you've returned...my prince….coming back to be with his other family….I missed having you around so much, I distanced myself from everyone else simply because you were the lion that kept us together through everything.''

When she said that, she full on burst into tears and hugged me.

''You have no idea what this means to me…'' Kiara whispered.

''I assure you, Kiara...I won't leave you again...even if I wanted to.'' I said before hugging her back.

I helped five people within the same day and learned the truth from the one I love...while not all moments are special, this might as well be.

 **NEXT: Shujaa joins the pridelanders in The Kupatana Celebration, but things go awry as a Jackal pack arrives from the outlands, using manipulation to get on the pridelanders' good side.**


	5. Kupatana

''So what exactly is this 'Kupatana' thing?'' I asked Kiara as we were talking to a place the pridelanders called Mzimu Grove, ''Sounds like a food more than anything.''

Kiara giggled at the comparison, but smiled.

''It's a time where everyone in the pridelands comes together and recognizes their place in the circle of life.'' Kiara explained, ''My dad took me to one of these while you were napping a couple years ago.''

''Wait...so you went to one of these...but didn't wake me up?'' I asked

''You yourself said you stayed up all night, what would have been the point?'' Kiara replied, causing me to blink.

''...You win this time…'' I grumbled as we reached the grove, which was smaller than I expected, but had plenty of animals there, with a few of them singing a song about the ceremony itself.

 _Maendeleo-ya-uhhi Circle_

 _Maendeleo-ya-uhhi Of life_

I stepped next to Simba as the singing continued, with everyone but me singing...which is weird...then again, i'm not one for songs.

 _We gather together_

 _Great and small_

 _Here we are,_

 _Every animal of the pridelands_

Gosh, that would be hard for me to say in quick succession in a song unless it's a slow song.

 _For this day of peace_

 _Kupatana Community_

 _One day of unity_

 _Gather together in peace_

 _Our Kupatana Community_

 _Our Kupatana Community_

After that, everyone cheered and started talking and eating while I just decided to walk away and sit on a rock, only for Rafiki to appear next to me.

''Hello there!'' Rafiki greeted, causing me to jump back, ''It has been a while, no?''

At my quiet nod, Rafiki chuckled.

''Ol' Rafiki startle you?'' Rafiki asked, ''I apologize.''

''No problem, Rafiki.'' I assured him before looking at the celebrating animals, ''Just watching the festivities from a distance.''

''Worried about something, Shujaa?'' Rafiki asked and I slowly nodded, causing Rafiki to sit down, ''Tell ol' Rafiki what is the matter.''

''...Apparently, i'm going to be the next king.'' I told him, causing Rafiki to grin, ''But I lack the proper confi-''

But I was stopped as Rafiki hugged me tightly.

''My boy, you have done it!'' Rafiki said, causing me to raise an eyebrow, ''The great kings did more than want you to help the lion guard and defend the pridelands...they wanted you to be KING!''

''Wait...so...all of this was for me to…'' I breathed as Rafiki nodded, ''...become king?''

''However, Shujaa!'' Rafiki started, ''In order to be king, you must choose...will you go to your world and help your human family...or stay here and help your wife, brother-in-law and all of your other family members as well as the pridelands?''

''That's...sort of tough to choose.'' I admitted, ''I'm sure I will figure it out in due time, Rafiki.''

Rafiki patted my shoulder before he walked off, leaving me to look at the celebration before Kion noticed me.

''Come on, Shujaa, join us!'' Kion shouted as Kiara turned her head to where I was, causing me to gulp.

''It's a time to spend with family, Connor, use it how you can..'' Kiara said with a saddened face before I sighed.

''Okay, okay, fine.'' I said with a smile before hopping off the rock I was on, ''I'll join in on your little festivities.''

* * *

And so I did, although I had not talked to anyone but Kiara as I kept feeling like someone was watching us, so I made sure to stay on guard in case anything happened. But as I was walking to a group of antelope, I heard a rustle in the branches. Keep in mind, the group was outside of the range of the kupatana celebration, so I had no way of helping them but to fight and hope for the best. When I heard the rustle, my ears perked up and I looked at the group.

''You have to go..'' I told the leader, who looked at me suspiciously.

''Why would we have to leave kupatana? It's the biggest tradition of the year!'' The leader protested, causing me to frown.

''What eats you?'' I asked and the leader instantly answered.

''Predators.''

''And what is today?''

''Kupatana.''

Alright, time for the big one.

''Alright, then..'' I started, ''Where would all the animals be, safe for a predator to go in for the kill?''

''The...grove…'' The leader slowed before looking at his herd, ''We have to go no-''

But he didn't manage to finish as he was swiped up by a brown blur heading towards the grass, causing me to race after it in hopes of getting back the leader.

* * *

As I ran through the grass, I heard rustling from behind me, causing me to turn my head to see Kion and the rest of the guard following me, with Kion catching up and running beside me.

''What's going on, Shujaa!?'' Kion asked as we kept running through the grass, eventually losing them when we ran out of the grass and into an empty field, ''What the…?''

''Something swiped up an antelope and I was chasing it, but it appears we've lost it.'' I said before sniffing the ground, ''Hold up...i'm picking up a scent that's heading north...but that's not even possible, the creatures just disappeared.''

''Maybe it's RaiRai.'' Kion suggested as I looked to him with a raised eyebrow, ''She's the leader of a jackal pack that we ran into earlier. We let her into the pridelands because of Kupatana, as I felt that not doing so would be harsh.''

''Kion, these jackals probably just snatched up and maybe even killed the leader of a herd of antelope because you let your heart get in the way.'' I growled, ''If the jackals continue to run free in the pridelands, they could knock the circle of life off balance and throw the pridelands into panic. Do you want that?''

''No!'' Kion shouted, ''There's no way I would allow that!''

''Then we must stop them!'' I shouted back, ''Emotions can lead to good and bad things and this is an example of the latter. We need to stop that jackal pack before they cause any havoc.''

''Right!'' The entire Lion Guard agreed before we ran off to find the jackals, following the scent trail left by the jackals themselves.

* * *

We had managed to reach...a small trenchline somehow dug near the border with the outlands, but not noticed by any of the pridelanders...huh. Anyway, Kion and I stepped into the trenchline, as we told the rest of the guard, it was too narrow for all of them to come.

As we walked deeper, we heard cries of 'help' and increased our speed to running, eventually turning a corner to find a jackal pack closing in on the leader of the antelopes. There they were!

''RaiRai!'' I heard Kion shout, ''What is this?''

Quickly, said jackal jerked her head to Kion and did a smile.

''Why, Kion, we're just celebrating Kupatana with this antelope.'' RaiRai said and I could tell from her tone she was lying...Kion, not so much.

''Then what is with the calls for help?'' I asked and RaiRai suddenly started sweating.

''W-Well, he needed help with moving himself after he got hurt and we decided to help him.'' RaiRai explained.

''HELP!'' The antelope cried, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

''Doesn't sound like it.'' I pointed out flatly before Kion growled, causing the clouds to turn into full grown...oh no, ''K-Kion, don't do-''

''LET...HIM..G-'' Kion was about to roar, but I quickly covered his mouth, causing Kion's eyes to widened and his voice to suddenly muffle, ''What are you-''

''Kion, there is no need to use the roar, especially when there are kids around that could get really hurt from it.'' I pointed out, gesturing to the jackal pups, ''Plus, if you use the roar in this small area, everyone will die.''

At that, Kion looked around and saw the pups before sighing, causing RaiRai and Goigoi to slowly retreat with their pups, leading to me getting ahead of them and stopping them.

''Where are you going?'' I asked and RaiRai scoffed.

''Simple..back to the outlands.'' RaiRai replied before her pack ran towards the outlands, leaving Kion to walk to me with a saddened face.

''I-I'm sorry, Shujaa..'' Kion apologized, ''I had let my anger over the suffering of pridelanders get the better of me and almost hurt everyone.''

At that, I smiled and pulled the cub into a hug, which he returned.

''I don't blame you one bit, Kion.'' I assured him, ''I was like you when I was younger. Insecure and weighing my emotions on me to a point where my judgement was decent to bad.''

''T-Then what happened?'' Kion asked while wiping tears off.

''I landed myself in this world, met your family and over the next few years, the care of the pridelanders and those I met morphed me into the guy you see today.'' I explained, ''Without your family, I would never have been as good as I am now...I understand how you act, Kion. Your responsibilities and desire to protect are admirable, but it's to ensure that you do not let them get to your head and get you stressed and insecure.''

As I said that, Kion nodded and we broke the hug.

''Now, are we gonna celebrate Kupatana or not?'' I asked and Kion nodded with dried tears, ''Then let's go!''

* * *

As Kion and I returned to the grove, the animals saw us and cheered.

''Wait, something go on?'' I asked as Kiara hugged us both quickly.

''Where were you guys!?'' Kiara asked as I sweated and Kion blinked.

''Stopping the most recent threat to the pridelands, Kiara.'' Kion replied as I chuckled, ''Shujaa taught me a decent moral lesson.''

''My moral information never stretches beyond decent, Kion.'' I reminded him as Kiara raised an eyebrow.

''Moral lessons about what?'' Kiara asked and Me and Kion looked at each other with a smile.

''We'll save that for when this celebration is over.'' I said before Kiara broke the hug and walked back to the celebration, leaving me to turn to Kion, ''You did well today.''

''But you did most of the work.'' Kion pointed out.

''My, I can't allow myself to take ALL of the credit for nearly prevented the ruining of a fantastic tradition, now can I?'' I asked and Kion had a blank face.

''Well, no…'' Kion replied before smiling, ''Thanks for helping us.''

''No problem, now let's head over and celebrate.'' I said before we both walked to the celebrations.

Ah..Kupatana..I just hope i'm here long enough to be at another one.

 **Next: When Shujaa takes Kiara on a trip to Mount Kilimanjaro, they encounter a pride in the mountains….but the lion who is leading the pride is a familiar face ruling the pride with an iron fist.**

''


	6. Bloody Anniversary

It has been a week since Kupatana and officially me and Kiara's one year anniversary, so I figured that I would do something special for her. Walking into the den early morning after taking a walk to the waterhole, I approached the sleeping lioness and poked her, causing her to groan.

''Connor?'' Kiara asked tiredly, rolling over and crushing my paw, causing my yelp and Kiara's eyes to open, ''Oh, sorry..''

''It's fine…'' I said, sticking my crushed hand in my mouth to try to make it feel better before pulling it out, ''But follow me...I have an idea.''

Kiara slowly got up, stretched and yawned before following me outside of the den and up pride rock.

* * *

As we set on the top of pride rock, watching the sunrise, I began.

''Kiara...I had kept track of the day we married and I had found out today is our anniversary, and so I wanted to do something special.'' I said, using my paw to turn her head to where her eyes locked onto mine, ''I wanted to take you to someplace I myself have never been to in my world, but had my teacher visit.''

''And that place is…?'' Kiara asked and I smiled.

''Mount Kilimanjaro.'' I replied, causing Kiara's eyes to widen.

''Wait...the mountain that my dad never let me visit as a child?'' Kiara asked and I nodded, ''Are you sure about this?''

''No, but it's worth a try for the one that has beauty outshining the sun.'' I admitted, causing Kiara to blush at the compliment.

''That sounds...corny.'' Kiara said and I scoffed.

''Perhaps, but it's the best possible vacation spot at the moment.'' I reminded her, ''Besides, we need something to be together...away from all of this...just for a day.''

After thinking about it for a few moments, Kiara nodded and nuzzled me.

''Let's go there, then.'' Kiara decided, causing me to grin.

* * *

''Good luck on your trip.'' Nala told us as Simba was standing at the edge of pride rock like a king should, ''And I hope you two have the best time you can muster.''

''Trust me Nala, everything will be fine.'' I assured her as Simba heard that and walked over to us.

''Can you..excuse me and Shujaa for a moment?'' Simba asked and Kiara had a look of concern, but obliged with Nala, leaving only me and Simba...the future king...and the current one, ''Shujaa…''

''...Yes Simba?'' I asked and Simba sighed before putting a paw on my shoulder.

''Keep her safe…'' Simba said, referring to Kiara, causing me to nod.

''With my life, Simba...with my life.'' I assured him before he smiled, causing me to turn to Kiara, ''You ready, princess?''

''As ready as i'll ever be, human.'' Kiara answered, sticking her tongue out in a playful money, with my returning the gesture. After that, we walked down the rock and towards Mount Kilimanjaro..if only I had known what we'd find there.

* * *

We managed to reach the Mountain, but noticed some lionesses walking down a pathway, so we ended up walking over to the lionesses.

''Um..excuse me.'' Kiara said, grabbing the main lioness's attention, ''Why aren't you at the-''

''Wait..'' The lioness said, observing us, ''I've heard about you...how you stopped a war between rivalling prides and ensured peace in your lands...that means you can help us!''

''Wait, what?'' I asked and even Kiara looked confused, ''I brought my wife for a simple anniversary trip and we're being asked to help…''

''Please...I beg of you…'' The lioness begged, causing me to turn away.

''No.'' I answered flatly, to the shock of the lioness, ''I brought Kiara to this mountain for the purpose of celebrating the one year anniversary of our marriage and i'm not going to change that just because lionesses want my help.''

''You don't understand!'' The lioness wailed, jumping in front of me, ''King Ni is causing us lots of grief and pain!''

Wait...King who?

''...Come again?'' I asked and the lioness said it again.

''King Ni is punishing us and ruling our pride with a dictatorial iron fist...we can't do anything to stand up to him because any new male cub born is killed.'' The lioness said and I looked down and growled.

''Ni...is slaughtering children…'' I growled and, sensing my increasing anger over Ni's slaughter of young ones, Kiara stepped up and put a paw on my shoulder.

''Connor….please calm yourself.'' Kiara said as I kept growling, but eventually stopped, only for me to look up at the lioness with hate filled eyes.

''Where is he?'' I asked and the lioness stepped back in fear.

''H-He's up further in the mountain, Sir.'' The lioness stammered, causing me to get closer to her.

''Lead me to him.'' I said, causing the lioness to slowly nod and start walking up the mountain, followed by her pridemates, Kiara and I.

* * *

As we were walking up the mountain, the lioness began to talk.

''I am Adea...Ni's daughter.'' She began, causing me to raise an eyebrow, ''My father returned a several months ago, hate filled and determined to get revenge on someone he called 'The human'. I didn't know what he meant, so I just ignored it.''

Kiara looked at me with a fearful face, causing me to return the gesture.

''But, over time, he began abusing the pride and using lionesses brought from the outlands to enforce his rule, killing off any new male cub to ensure that only he is king.'' Adea continued, causing me to sigh...so this is what has become of him, ''We lucky four were able to escape our lands, but we fear that my father has noticed and is out to look for us, wanting to prevent help from being reached.''

As she said that, I tried putting pieces together of what from me triggered Ni to go this far with his desire to kill me. A lot of things might have triggered this, but to go to these lengths just to feel like a ruler horrifies me and makes me worry of what I myself could become if I let anger and power get into my head.

''Well, you found help...of the kind he wants...and the kind he'll get.'' I said before we reached an area which looked like a small kingdom, with lionesses all around. I looked to a large rock and saw Ni roaring, causing the lionesses to go to him...alright, time to go to work.

* * *

I walked behind the lionesses and smirked.

''Where are my daughter and her little friends?'' Ni asked his pride, who looked at each other before shaking their heads, ''BAH! You're useless!''

''Kind of unfair to call those you rule over 'useless', Ni.'' I said as Ni turned his head to me and growled, ''The ruler is only as USELESS as the lionesses are USEFUL here.''

''Hmhmhm...greetings, Shujaa.'' Ni said evilly before jumping off of his rock and walking towards me, ''How has your pitiful life been?''

''It's been good, how is yours?'' I replied sarcastically before growling, ''What do you think you're doing here, Ni?''

''Me? I'm ruling over these fair people...i'm ruling fairer than that blasted Simba is.'' Ni said and I just laughed at that, ''WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?''

''You? A fair ruler?'' I asked while laughing, ''If that's the case, then what in gods name is all of this?''

I gestured to the starving lionesses and dead cubs in the background, causing Ni to snarl and Kiara to gasp, horrified at the sight.

''You say you're a fair ruler when you slaughter innocent cubs and and starve lionesses just because you feel threatened and paranoid.'' I spat, ''You want to be like Simba so much, you're going out of your way to make yourself feel like you have a justified rule.''

As we circled each other, the lionesses backed off while some blocked Kiara from interfering.

''Rulers are to be kind, generous and never viewing themselves in a higher regard than those they command.'' I told him, ''Meanwhile, you're going around being a bonafide narcissistic fool because any glory you did have was lost at the hands of the pridelanders!''

''SHUT UP!'' Ni roared, ''You are in no position to tell me about royalty, human!''

''Actually, I am.'' I said, licking my paw as Ni raised an eyebrow, ''I married into Simba's family and so that makes me the next king.''

''You WHAT?!'' Ni balked, ''Who could possibly have gone with someone as pessimistic as you?''

''Kiara, maybe?'' I answered as said lioness smiled, ''Nothing is impossible.''

''Ah…'' Ni said, ''So you went with her, did you?''

''Should have seen it coming when I was a child, Ni.'' I pointed out, ''And you should have seen this coming.''

''Seen what coming?'' Ni asked and I smirked.

''Your impeachment.'' I said before getting into a battle position, which he did as well.

''It would be glorious for the pridelands to lose another prince.'' Ni spat before we charged at each other, starting our battle. The fate of this pride and it's citizens hangs in the balance and will be decided from this fight.

* * *

Turns it this isn't as-WHOA-easy as I thought. I was on the defensive from the ferocious offense of Ni and being backed into a cliffside by the mad lion, who was cackling. True, I had been in battle with Ni before, but I was mostly one to settle things without violent action and as such, my combat efficiency was somewhat lower than his.

Ni barely missed a slash as I ducked and swatted him aside, but he got up and pinned me on the ground with his claws, causing me to cringe as blood came out of my shoulders.

''This..is where...IT ENDS!'' Ni shouted, ''I have had enough of you! I've had enough of your pathetic wife! I've had enough of all of the pridelands!''

''Then why resort to killing?'' I asked, ''If you've had enough of us, just keep away from our lands!''

''No matter where I go, you are bound to be there before long!'' Ni barked, ''I WILL KILL YOU FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE TO ME!''

''Oh...well, make sure Kiara doesn't get to you first.'' I said with a smirk as Ni raised an eyebrow, only for his right hind leg to be bitten by my princess, causing him to let go of me with a roar of pain, which allowed me to get up and leap at him as Kiara stopped biting Ni, which sent Ni and I tumbling down the mountain and into mud, causing a thud.

As I slowly got up, I noticed Ni was on the ground in pain, so I just stood there as he began.

''Everything I ever wanted...was to be royalty..'' Ni said, ''I wanted Nala...but learned she was not a monarch and was already with Simba...Kiara was hopeless because she chose you...now I rule a kingdom of my own and am getting thrown out of it for doing my best.''

''Your best included the torture and killings of several of your subjects, so you're hardly sympathetic here.'' I said, ''You wanted to kill my family, but resorted to killing your own pride's members...you are a murderer, the epitome of what I or _any_ ruler don't want to be.''

''Then...as a final stand…'' Ni started before leaping at me again, ''YOU WILL DIE WITH ME!''

Quickly, I extended a claw and reached forward out of desperation, causing it to go into Ni's throat, leading to blood coming out of it and the lion falling in front of me, dying as he began to speak.

''Heheh...I guess we now know who the one true heir is…'' Ni chuckled as he coughed out blood, ''But...promise me this, Shujaa…''

I frowned as he smirked.

''We have been mortal enemies for over four years...but now is a time we bury the hatchet in my death..protect Nala...protect her...for...me…'' Ni said before closing his eyes, dying in front of me.

''Ni..'' I started, ''You wasted so much on your own agenda that you went mad trying to be what Nala said you couldn't be...and that ended in your death.''

I looked to the mountain pride and Kiara overlooking us.

''Never again will I allow this to happen...from me.'' I said before walking up a pathway leading to Kiara and the others, causing Kiara to run and nuzzle me.

''You did it…'' Kiara said, causing me to sigh, but chuckle.

''No, princess...WE did it.''

* * *

''Thank you for your help, pridelanders.'' Adea thanked, causing me to nod.

''While I hoped this could have gone another way, you are welcome for our help.'' I said and Kiara smiled at that, ''As the new ruler of the kilimanjaro pride, I am confident you will do well.''

''Thank you, Shujaa..'' Adea said before smiling, ''Good luck...to both of you.''

I nodded and Adea hugged both me and Kiara before roaring with her pride as we left, walking into the sunset...back to the pridelands.


	7. Looking after the pridelands

''Wait...take a step back...so you're taking Kion on the trail to Udugu?'' I asked Kiara, who nodded, ''...The last time you took a trail to that place, the pridelands got invaded.''

''Yes, well, my dad has said that there's nothing to worry about since he's staying here.'' Kiara replied, ''But, Kion told me that he's putting you in charge of the lion guard until we get back.''

That caused me to pause.

''...He what?'' I said with a fake grin...oh boy…

''He trusts you, Connor, so he's making you the leader of the lion guard until we return.'' Kiara explained and I started sweating. Me? Leader of the lion guard?

 **Could give you new opportunities to become a leader, Connor.**

But I am NOT the leader Kion is, Mohatu. There's no way i'll do good as a lion guard leader.

 **But as a future king, you must know how to be a good leader, so this is the chance for you to do so. Your day as a substitute king was a one day affair, so this is a chance to be accustomed with other groups other than the monarchy.**

….

''...Fine.'' I said and Kiara beamed at that, ''I'll do it.''

''Great!'' Kiara shouted, ''I'll tell Kion you're going to be the leader while my dad resumes his role as king.''

''Yeah, do that.'' I said dryly..oh boy…

* * *

''Okay, Shujaa, you know I trust you a lot, but can you promise not to put the guard in any considerable danger?'' Kion asked and I raised an eyebrow.

''Doesn't Fuli live for the danger?'' I asked as Fuli did a nervous chuckle, but a hard look from Kion caused me to sigh, ''Yes, I do, Kion.''

''Good!'' Kion said before hugging me, ''I'll miss ya.''

Slowly, I hugged him back.

''Good luck, Kion.'' I said as Kion broke the hug and ran off to meet Nala and Kiara as I turned to the guard, ''So….''

''...What now?'' Fuli ended and I smirked.

''I know what we can do.'' I said and the guard looked at each other.

* * *

''So, how have you been doin', pal?'' Timon asked me as the guard and I decided to pay a visit to him and Pumbaa.

''Could have been better.'' I said while shrugging, ''Everything at my world is more broody than a depressed hippo, so it's hardly great there.''

''Hey!'' Beshte shouted, apparently taking offense to the 'depressed hippo' remark.

''But anyway, Kion left me in charge of the guard and i'm wondering about something to do since Zazu didn't report any trouble at the borders.'' I explained and Timon rubbed his chin, ''I figured you two would know what to do.''

''Well, you've come to the right place, buddy!'' Timon declared as he snapped his fingers, causing Pumbaa to use his tusks to lift up a log, revealing bugs. As Bunga and I walked to the bugs, with me picking up a worm with my claw and flinging it into my mouth in order to try it and Bunga outright grabbing a handful of insects, the other guard members did a simple 'uck!'.

''You eat this stuff?'' Fuli asked and I scoffed.

''In certain countries, humanity eats bugs, so I figured i'd try due to a lion's different taste buds.'' I explained as I chewed on the worm and swallowed it, ''Isn't half bad, I will admit.''

''Always good for your health!'' Bunga said as I chuckled.

''In my world, bugs aren't the most healthiest of foods.'' I said, ''It usually came down to fruits and vegetables that are the most healthy.''

''Well, your world sounds boring.'' Timon scoffed before walking to a waterfall.

''You have no idea.'' I said while following him, Pumbaa and Bunga as the guard was behind me, ''There's always wars, always death, always politicians saying they're better than everyone else and shooting down those who speak negatively. Narcissistic fools who believe they deserve their spot as leaders.''

''...Boy, have you not been living the good life?'' Timon sighed before getting on a swing made of vines, ''You got all of that boring stuff in your world and yet here, you have EVERYTHING you need!''

''Yeah, I realize that.'' I started, ''But what's important is that i'm being king in a matter of weeks, so who knows what will happen under my rule.''

''Well, anything can happen.'' Timon pointed out as he picked up a beetle and ate it , ''Just make sure the grub supply doesn't run out.''

''No promises since it's you and Pumbaa.'' I said while swinging on a vine swing, ''Kiara hates the things.''

''Tch, amateur.'' Timon scoffed, ''Show her lunch one day and she suddenly hates grubs.''

''SHUJAA! SHUJAA!'' Ono screamed from the distance, causing me to jump and fall down a waterfall and into the water. When I stuck my head out, I saw Ono flying in front of me, ''JANJA'S CLAN IS ENTERING THE PRIDELANDS!''

...Well, there goes having a peaceful day with the guard…

 **Quite interesting.**

* * *

''Ono, scout ahead!'' I told the egret, who nodded and flew off as Bunga was on my back, which I must say wasn't the most satisfying thing in the world, Fuli was running ahead and Beshte was running next to me, ''God, this is gonna be tricky.''

''You helped Kion through obstacles, i'm sure you can lead us through this.'' Bunga reminded me, but I laughed.

''Kion is one animal and is family...you are FOUR animals and I hardly know you.'' I reminded him, ''I knew about Kion before he was even born and here I am leading his lackeys because Nala and Kiara are taking him to a place that doesn't even exist...but regardless, we must focus on stopping Janja and his cronies.''

''Right!'' The guard shouted as we reached a large rock and Ono landed before me.

''Anything?'' I asked and Ono nodded.

''Janja's clan is cornering an antelope herd!'' Ono informed me and I scoffed.

''Bah, it's always the antelopes!'' I sighed before walking up to the top of the rock, ''In the words of Kion..til the pride lands end-''

''Lion guard defend!'' The guard finished before we all made our way towards Janja's clan.

When we managed to reach the location of Janja's attack, I roared, getting the intended attention from Janja's clan.

''Wait, what?'' Janja asked, ''No Kion?''

''Tch, i'm hardly the sentimental one Kion is.'' I said and Janja smirked.

''Nice seeing you again, Shujaa.'' Janja mockingly said, ''Kingship going well?''

''That was a one day thing, Janja, now what are you doing here?'' I asked and Janja snickered.

''We were here for a feast since Mzingo told me that there was some sort of royal event going on for the pridelanders.'' Janja explained, ''A feast to catch you lions off guard, but it seems that you, as always, are the least clueless of the bunch.''

''Yes, well, get out of the pridelands.'' I growled, ''I do not want the peace of the pridelands ruined by you folks.''

''Well, you see…'' Janja started before smirking, ''NOW!''

Just then, his clan ran at us, causing me to jump back as Janja went to swipe me, causing him to chuckle.

''This will be interesting.'' Janja said and I frowned.

''No, it will likely be boring for me.'' I spat and Janja growled.

''Don't mock me, fur-brain!'' Janja yelled and I did a fake cringe.

''Ooh, the ironic insults are scathing.'' I said as Janja pounced at me, only for me to slam him down with my paws, ''And so is that.''

However, Janja smacked me in the face, stunning me long enough for him to wiggle free and pounce at me, but I managed to push him back before throwing him into his clan, then running towards it.

''Fuli!'' I shouted as the cheetah zipped past the hyenas, causing them to get off of the ground, ''Bunga!''

As I said Bunga's name, he jumped off of Beshte and prepared to fart..oh boy.

''EVERYONE, COVER YOUR NOSE!'' I screamed as Fuli, Ono and Beshte covered their noses and Bunga blew a gasket, causing green gas to go around the hyenas, ''Oh god…''

The gas caused the hyenas to pass out, but Janja managed to cover his nose in time. As Janja looked down at his clan, he screamed at them.

''GET UP!'' He screamed as the hyenas slowly started getting up, ''WE HAVE TO MOVE!''

Quickly, the hyenas ran off as I scoffed and the guard cheered.

 **Well, that was short.**

That's an understatement.

* * *

As I was napping in the den, I was woken up by a familiar voice.

''..Back, Connor.'' I heard Kiara say as I slowly opened my eyes.

''Oh...hey Kiara..'' I said sleepily, ''How was your trip?''

''It was great!'' Kiara started, ''Turns out that udugu wasn't an actual place, though…''

''Oh, it wasn't?'' I asked sarcastically, to the obliviousness of my princess, ''I never knew that.''

''I know, right?'' She replied, ''It was mean to teach us a lesson about working together.''

''Seemed like you were doing well enough prior to this trip, though.'' I pointed out, causing Kiara to shrug.

''Ask my mom, not me.'' Kiara said before smiling, ''So, how was being leader of the lion guard?''

''It was decent.'' I answered, ''Janja's clan invaded, but we stopped them before they could do any real harm.''

''Well, at least they're stopped.'' Kiara sighed before walking up to me, ''Kion kept speaking highly of you, so much in fact it caught me off guard.''

''Well, you aren't the only heir that holds me in high regard, Kiara.'' I said, ''So, what all did you folks do?''

''Well...that might be a story for another time.'' Kiara said before laughing as I slowly chuckled with her.

 **NEXT: When Shujaa and Kion stumble into the outlands, they encounter a hyena that teaches them that not all creatures are what they seem.**


	8. Hyena galore

Well, this was certainly interesting.

Two weeks until I become king and I find myself helping the guard chase Janja's pack out of the pridelands...again...but this time, I had fallen into a raging river with Kion.

 **Zira would be proud.**

Ah, shut it. Anyway, I had ended up pulling Kion out of the water as we reached the other side of the river, with Kion coughing and sputtering and me breathing heavily as the guard was on the other side of the river.

''You alright, Kion?'' I asked him as I pushed my paw onto his stomach, causing him to spit out a large chunk of water.

''Don't worry...i'm fine.'' Kion coughed as he got up and looked at the river, ''Looks like it's too harsh for us to cross right now.''

''KION!'' Bunga shouted from the other side, ''ARE YOU ALRIGHT?''

''Glad to see your future king's safety is cared for.'' I muttered sarcastically as Mohatu chuckled.

 **Bunga was never one to take into account EVERYONE in danger.**

That much is certain.

''We'll have to go through the outlands to get back to you!'' I shouted, causing Kion to look at me in surprise.

''The outlands?'' Kion asked in slight worry before hardening his face and looking at his team, ''We'll meet you guys at flat ridge rock!''

''Great..where is that, exactly?'' Bunga asked in complete confusion, causing me to sigh.

''Figure it out yourself, Bunga.'' I groaned, causing the guard to run off to find flat ridge rock as I looked up at the cliffs...where a few years ago, I nearly got myself and Kiara killed...that experience still sending shivers down my spine.

* * *

As we reached the top of the cliff, Kion ended up slipping and falling off of it, causing me to jump after him and catch him with my teeth, leading to me landing on the ground...hard.

''Ooh, that's gonna hurt.'' I groaned as I winced and let go of Kion, who rolled across the ground and coughed.

''That wasn't a good landing.'' Kion groaned as I got up, ''You alright.''

''Kion, the safety of my family is more important than the safety of myself.'' I reminded him, causing him to balk.

''But you're the-'' Kion started, ''...Whatever.''

As Kion looked around, his eyes widened.

''So this is the outlands…'' Kion breathed, ''Where you were sent to spy during the conflict to reunite the prides…''

''Indeed..'' I sighed as I swatted a rock, ''I had wished I didn't travel this deep into the outlands again.''

I looked over and saw that we were near that wretched termite mound, but realized something.

''This is Janja's territory.'' I said, frowning as Kion blinked.

''Hello!'' We both heard an australian-accented voice greet, only to look up at at a large rock at the cliffside and see a female hyena looking down at us, ''Surprise!''

Kion gasped as I raised an eyebrow and the hyena giggled.

''Didn't know I was up there, did ya?'' The hyena asked and Kion was visibly looking for a counter.

''No! I-I knew you were there the whole time!'' Kion protested and I scoffed, ''...Hyena.''

''Yeah, i'm a hyena all right, you lions are SOOO clever.'' The hyena mocked as she jumped in front of us, ''Especially you two...Kion, leader of the lion guard and Shujaa, prince of the pridelands.''

''You know about us?'' Kion asked and I chuckled.

''Just by reputation.'' The hyena answered, only to walk up to Kion, ''The mark on your shoulder's a giveaway though!''

The hyena then laughed as I snickered.

''So, you're not in Janja's clan?'' Kion asked and the hyena raised an eyebrow.

''Janja?'' The hyena started while rolling her eyes, ''Yeah, that's a good one. What exactly are you two doing in the outlands, not exactly YOUR territory.''

''Well, I have an extensive history with these la-'' I started, but Kion interrupted.

''We're going to flat ridge rock so we can get back to the pridelands if that's okay with you, hyena.'' Kion scowled as I rolled my eyes. Typical Kion, quick to judge hyenas based on what he's been told.

''The name's Jasiri and if you're wanting to go back to the pridelands, you're going the wrong way.'' Jasiri said and I did a simple 'heh'.

''I could have told him that.'' I added and Kiara narrowed his eyes.

''Uh-huh and why should I believe you, hyena?'' Kion asked and I sighed.

''Kion, allow me to handle this.'' I said and Kion looked at me, flabbergasted.

''But..she's a-'' Kion started, but I interrupted him.

''You're so quick to judge someone based on their species that you can't see past that.'' I spat and Kion went silent, ''Thank you.''

I turned to Jasiri and sighed.

''Jasiri, if you may, could you lead us to flat ridge rock?'' I asked and Jasiri smiled.

''Sure, because I want you both out of my territory.'' Jasiri answered and I smiled. Well, it's a start.

As I nodded, Jasiri began walking towards the opposite way of where me and Kion were about to go, causing us to follow her.

''I don't trust her, Shujaa.'' Kion whispered and I scoffed.

''Let's just get through with this and get out of the outlands.'' I said as we followed her.

* * *

''Still following me?'' I heard Kion say as we walked, Jasiri lagging behind.

''Still ignoring my advice regarding where flat ridge rock actually is?'' Jasiri ask and Kion growled.

''I'm pretty sure i'm going the right way.'' Kion said as we went up a trail leading up a cliff.

''Maybe so, but you can't get there on this trail.'' Jasiri informed Kion, who did a simple 'hmph' as I rolled my eyes.

''Yeah? Well, why not?'' Kion asked and Jasiri chuckled.

''Because the trail ends...here!'' Jasiri shouted as Kion began falling off of a cliff into thorns, but I quickly grabbed him with my teeth and pulled him back up.

''Heyvi Kabisa!'' Kion screamed, seeing the thorns below.

''Gotta be more careful next time, Kion…'' I said in a muffled voice as Kion did a nervous laugh.

''Yeah...I guess I do.'' Kion said as Jasiri laughed, ''What are you laughing at, hyena?''

''At the fact that you, leader of the lion guard, are relying on your brother-in-law just to keep you out of considerable trouble.'' Jasiri laughed, causing Kion to growl, but blush.

''Why are you even helping us?'' Kion asked as we walked down the trail, ''You're a hyena!''

''You lions really DO think all hyenas are bad!'' Jasiri balked, causing me to shake my head, which also caused me to accidentally fling Kion into a pile of bones.

''I think that with the right way of thought, lions and hyenas can live in peace, not ruined by one group.'' I said, causing Jasiri to smile.

''Well, at least I know you're not judgmental.'' Jasiri said and I nodded before she turned to Kion, ''But as for you…''

* * *

I observed Kion and Jasiri from a rock a few feet away, smiling at Kion showing Jasiri a bug grabbing food.

''See that? That's the Circle of Life for you.'' Kion said and Jasiri scoffed.

''Wait..you don't think I know about the Circle of Life?'' Jasiri asked and Kion shrugged.

''Well, you are a hyena.'' Kion said, causing me to roll my eyes.

''Look, I know Janja's clan is greedy and eat more than their fair share, but most hyenas respect the Circle of Life.'' Jasiri started, leaping onto the rock I was on and smiling, ''We're the clean-up crews - picking up after all of the sloppy hyenas eat what you lions leave behind.''

''I guess I never thought of it that way.'' Kion admitted.

You think?

''Hahah, of course not!'' Jasiri laughed, ''You think lions and hyenas are so different...but we're not. We're more similar than you think, Kion..Sisi Ni Sawa.''

''You're saying we're the same?'' Kion asked, ''No..I don't think so.''

I started tapping a paw as 'Sisi Ni Sawa began playing. Oh, how I love this song.

 _You think that life is one big game,_

 _You joke, you laugh, you take no blame,_

 _I'm telling there's no way that we're the same._

 _You have to look past what you see,_

 _Try not to judge so easily,_

YEAH, PRIDELANDERS!

 _Believe it or not, you're a lot me,_

 _Say, believe it or not, you're a lot like me!_

 _Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

 _I hear what you say and what you need to explain._

 _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain,_

 _Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same._

* * *

Well, the song is still going on...not that I mind of course, since we're at the closing moments of the it anyway.

 _Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same…._

Ah, there it is.

As we were approaching a cliff not too far from where that song broke out, There was a weird smell, causing Jasiri and I to sniff around.

''What's wrong?'' Kion asked us, causing me to frown.

''We're in Janja's territory.'' I said with a sigh, ''I can tell by the awful stench.''

''And believe it or not, we don't get along.'' Jasiri said, gesturing towards a rock at the top of a cliff, ''But don't worry, Flat Ridge Rock is over there. You're almost home.''

I jumped up several rocks on the way up there as Kion smiled.

''Asante, Jasiri...thanks for your help.'' Kion said as he walked up a trail behind me.

''Sure.'' Jasiri replied while shrugging, ''Bye, Kion! Bye, Shujaa!''

''Farewell.'' I said as Kion lagged behind me.

''Hey, Jasiri.'' Kion started, ''If you ever need our help-''

''Help? From a lion?'' Jasiri asked with a playful tone before laughing, ''That's a good one.''

''Okay then.'' Kion said as we reached flat ridge rock, ''That was an interesting experience.''

* * *

''Got to see the other side of hyenas, didn't ya?'' I asked the cub, who nodded, ''It let you see that there is more to hyenas than just what prideland propaganda says.''

''Well...yeah…'' Kion sighed before we heard Jasiri shout.

''That all the hyenas you got, Janja!?'' Jasiri shouted, causing the two of us to snap looks at each other.

''Jasiri!?'' We both shouted to each other before we started heading back down the trail.

As I looked down to where Jasiri was, I noticed her being cornered by Janja's clan.

''Faster, Kion!'' I said, speeding up as soon as the cub was getting ahead of me.

When we reached the bottom, Kion pounced on a hyena that was on top of Jasiri as I got in front of her.

''Kion? Shujaa?'' Janja asked, baffled, ''What are you-''

''We're here to help.'' I said before she could finish, causing her to blink.

''If you say so.'' Jasiri replied doubtedly, but frowned at the hyena pack anyway.

At the sight of both me and Kion, Janja had a look of slight fear while he looked his pack, which obviously weren't at their full numbers.

''Well...uh...we won't leave!'' Jania stammered, but I smirked.

''I have a solution for that..'' I said before looking at Kion, who smiled, ''Do it.''

Suddenly, Kion used the roar of the elders to send the hyenas flying out of view, eliminating the threat from Jasiri.

''...Whoa..'' Jasiri gasped as Kion had a cocky look. Oh, you little cub…

 **A cocky and confident cub who fights for his friends no matter what...remind you of someone?**

Yeah, yeah, the young me, I know.

* * *

When Kion and I reached pride rock after saying our goodbyes, I was instantly pinned and nuzzled by Kiara, who kept asking me where I was and that she was worried sick for both of us.

''You went into the outlands?!'' Kiara shouted, shocked.

''Yeah, but it's fine.'' I replied.

''So that was Kion's roar…?'' Kiara asked and I nodded, ''Let's just hope he doesn't go down a dark path into finding his place in the circle of life.''

As we looked at The Lion Guard, I smiled.

''I think he already has found his place in the circle of life…'' I said with a proud smile before I walked off, but not before turning to my wife, ''You coming, princess?''

''Of course, Emery.'' Kiara replied, causing me to chuckle as she called me by my human last name.

We walked back to pride rock as The Lion Guard cheered and laughed at the tale of the adventure we had.

 **Next: When Kion accidentally uses a form of the roar not seen since Scar, he puts Shujaa in the line of fire and sprains his right leg. Guilty, the cub decides to never use the roar again, but recurring nightmares and visions the prince tells Shujaa about convinces the human-turned-lion to seek to help his young brother-in-law.**


	9. A New King

''So what's the exact purpose of this patrol, Nala?'' I asked my mother-in-law, the queen of the pridelands, as we were walking through the grasslands, having been greeted formally by various animals, ''Aren't the patrols Simba's thing?''

At that, Nala chuckled.

''Not everything is Simba's thing, Shujaa…'' Nala began as we neared a rock, ''The lionesses hunt while Rafiki is the healer...and Zazu is the majordomo who reports everything to all creatures of the pridelands. Kion is the leader of the guard and his friends are the members.''

''Then where does that leave me and Kiara?'' I asked with my head down and Nala smiled.

''You're the land's future rulers, and as such, when your time comes, you will be at the top of the rock.'' Nala replied before she saw something in the distance, ''What's that?''

As I squinted my eyes, I growled.

''Janja, Chungu and Cheezi.'' I said and Nala's eyes widened.

''The hyenas from two months ago?'' Nala asked and I nodded.

''For you, yes…'' I started, ''But I ran into them while Kiara and I were put in charge for a day, when I was the leader of the guard during the trail and when Kion and I went into the outlands to get back to the pridelands.''

''Why the long face, Shujaa?'' I heard a voice say as I turned around and saw a group of hyenas closing in on us, pushing us off of the rock and in the middle of Janja's entire pack, with said hyena in front smirking.

''Well, what do we have here?'' Janja asked as Nala and I stepped back against a rock, with me getting in front of her, '' A prince protecting his queen?''

''Shujaa, don't…'' Nala said, but I persisted on protecting my mother-in-law no matter what.

''What's the matter? Not gonna make the first move?'' Janja asked and I chuckled.

''What would be the point?'' I asked back, only for me to hear a voice that made me instantly regret not attacking.

''Leave them alone!'' Kion shouted in the distance.

Doing a cunning grin, Janja turned towards Kion.

''Or what?'' Janja asked, intending to get into Kion's head, ''You'll use your roar and get us away?''

Then, Janja turned to us.

''Get 'em, boys!'' Janja shouted, causing the hyena pack to close in and me and Nala, causing Kion to growl and take a deep breath.

''Let...them…'' Kion said before preparing to roar, causing me to leap towards him.

''WAIT, DON-'' I started, but was interrupted as Kion used a more powerful version of the roar, sending me into a large and hard tree, causing me to sprain one of my paws as the hyenas flew past me and back into the outlands.

I fell to the ground in pain as Kion and Nala ran towards me.

''I-I didn't mean-'' Kion tried to say with shock and horror in his expression and voice, ''What have I…?''

I blacked out from the pain as Kion nudged me in fear.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in the den of the pridelands, surrounded by my family as I cringed, trying to move my sprained paw, only to find a vine around it as Rafiki smiled at me, having been called to the den, apparently.

''Hey guys..'' I said hoarsely while I tried getting up, only to be set back down by Nala and Rafiki while Kiara was laying next to me, worried, ''What happened other than the fact I sprained my paw?''

''Well, the incident itself caused Kion to stop using the roar out of fear of what he could do with it if he got out of hand.'' Nala started, ''We tried to help him, but nothing has been working. He keeps saying that he has visions and nightmares while trying to nap and it's demoralizing him.''

''Like father, like son…'' I said, looking at Simba, who blinked, ''Thinking an incident was your fault even though it wasn't...though, under different circumstances.''

''W-Well, I am sure Kion would want a lesson on something like that.'' Simba stammered.

''And I know who to take him to for that.'' I said before managing to get to my paws and looking towards to the end of the den to find Kion sitting where Simba and Nala would sleep, having his head down.

As I walked towards him, Kion heard me coming and his eyes widened from it, causing him to back away from me.

''S-Shujaa, I didn't mean to do it, I was just wanting to help you and mom!'' Kion shouted in fear, ''But these visions...these nightmares...I can't do it! I can't use it anymore! I'll become like Scar if I do it!''

As I saw the crying cub, my heart wrenched at how similar he was to me when I was a kid. Afraid of what he could do out of anger and pushing away everyone out of fear. But out of that, I smiled...yes, he was like me...but what was the harm of helping someone from experience?

''Kion…'' I sighed, ''Come with me for a minute.''

''W-Why?'' Kion asked, but I slowly pulled him in for a hug.

''Because I will take you to someone.'' I replied before he sniffled and slowly started walking out of the den with me.

* * *

Hey, old man?

 **Hm?**

Mind grabbing Mufasa for me?

 **Hmm...very well.**

After a few moments, said great king ended up showing his face in the sky...a giant...floating...face...i've seen it all, folks.

''Kion…'' Mufasa started, but Kion's eyes widened.

''G-Grandfather Mufasa…'' Kion gasped before his ears went down, but my paw on his shoulder encouraged him to keep on and speak with Mufasa, ''I-I don't know what to do..''

I sighed in relief as Mufasa merely smiled.

''Kion…'' Mufasa started, ''You are afraid….I know that feeling…''

''But my dad told me you were brave.'' Kion pointed out, with tears still slowly coming down his cheeks.

''Yes...but there is one thing that scared me.'' Mufasa sighed, ''It's the safety of my family that overcomes all of my duties as king. To be who you are, you must defend those you love and if they are in danger, you must do anything you can to defend them...they just might forgive you.''

As Mufasa smiled at me, I chuckled at Kion's surprised expression.

''You mean you-?'' Kion started, but I simply nodded, ''But I sprained your-''

''It was an accident, little buddy…'' I pointed out, running my paw across the cub's mane, ''Nothing can change that it was an accident.''

''Kion...part of being leader of The Lion Guard is that you need to view the responsibilities of holding such power as important.'' Mufasa started, ''Make sure to not use the roar out of rage for that could cause harm and destruction...like Scar used it for..''

As Mufasa's words sunk into Kion, the cub slowly wiped away his tears and nodded.

As Kion continued talking to Mufasa, I made my exit to walk around the pride lands to try to get my sprained paw working again.

 **Knowing you, you'll be better in no time.**

Well, time to check up on Sarabi since I haven't talked to her in what feels like ages.

* * *

I was walking through grasslands to try to find Sarabi until I found blood on the ground. I looked ahead and noticed a blood trail.

 **That doesn't look good….**

No kidding….

I quickly ran towards the blood trail, following it until it led down a hill to reveal...Sarabi...on the ground...oh no.

''No!'' I shouted, running towards the elderly lioness out of fear of her safety, ''Sarabi!''

I managed to get to her and carefully roll her over using my paws, listening to her breathing to see that it's slowing down.

''No...no,no,no!'' I said, nudging Sarabi, ''Sarabi, talk to me!''

The former queen simply coughed blood out, causing it to get on the ground in front of me before chuckling.

''...Do not worry…'' Sarabi slowly started, ''Soon...I will reunite with my husband….''

At those words, my ears went down and my eyes widened, but she wasn't done.

''You all have grown so much...Simba and Nala are the king and queen...and you and Kiara are about to take that mantle..'' Sarabi said through groaning, ''I may be leaving the world of the living...but remember something, Shujaa..''

''Y-Y-Yes, Sarabi?'' I asked, choking on my own tears as someone I had thought of as a mother was dying in front of me.

''Some tragedies are unavoidable...but no matter what…'' She started, ''I will be there to guide all of you...always..''

Then...she just...closed her eyes...smiled...and stopped breathing. As I kept nudging her, tears welling up as I was panicking, I had realized...she's gone.

I just sat there before roaring in sadness.

''SARABI!'' I roared...having lost one of the most important people to me in this world.

* * *

Well...it's coronation day...three weeks have passed after Sarabi's death, an announcement I sadly stated that sent shockwaves across the pridelands and caused Simba and Nala's resignation to be postponed until today. Simba was hit the hardest, now having lost both his father and his mother in murders.

However, even though the pridelands was saddened, they gathered to pride rock as I woke up to find Rafiki in front of me, startling me enough to send me backing into a wall, hitting my head in the process.

''Wake up, Shujaa!'' Rafiki shouted, ''IT IS TIME!''

As Rafiki cackled in glee, I just smiled and walked out of the den to find Simba, Nala, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and the others standing around. Kiara went up to my side as Simba and Nala approached us and just smiled.

''The new king and queen…'' Simba said, chuckling, ''Let's just hope you don't lead another human to here.''

At that, I snickered.

''Very funny, Simba.'' I said, smiling, ''But seriously, neither of us could have done this without you...and I couldn't have done this without Sarabi…''

At the mention of his mother, Simba did a heavy sigh.

''Yes...my mother was a great lion..'' Simba sighed, but slowly smiled, ''But what the pridelands needs is not a king who will spend his time grieving and locking himself away...they need a strong and capable one...and I believe you are the one they need.''

At the statement, I did a determined frown and nodded before nuzzling Kiara.

''Let's go..'' Simba said before him, Nala, Kiara and I started making his way up the edge of pride rock.

When we got up to there, I looked down at the animals...who in a few minutes, I will have complete control over. As Kiara and I smiled at the sight, Simba and Nala gave their final roar as rulers before stepping away from the edge and allowing us to smirk at each other.

''Ready to do this, Princess?'' I askedand Kiara raised an affectionate eyebrow.

''That's QUEEN to you, Connor..'' Kiara said before roaring at the crowd of animals the same time I did, officially cementing ourselves as the new rulers of these lands, ''However...there is something that I have not told you yet.''

''Yeah?'' I asked as the animals cheered loudly, ''And what's that?''

''You're going to be a father.'' Kiara said, causing me to freeze.

''Wait...WHA-''

 **End of Season 1!**

 **Next: Six months after his ascension to king of the pride lands, Shujaa must spend time with his five month old daughter, Sara, having been caught up in royal duties.**


	10. Father-Daughter time

_A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh,a-weema-weh,a-weema-weh._

The song, kindly turned on by Mohatu, played in my head before it suddenly stopped when a young voice was heard.

''Dad...dad…'' The voice said, getting increasingly annoyed, ''Come on, dad, you said you'd take me for a walk around the kingdom!''

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned, causing the cub to fall down. Ah, there she is….my bubbly joy, Sarabi...or Sara, as the pride likes to call her. Didn't bother keeping her asleep for a little longer, Mohatu?

 **Well, what the young one does is of your concern at the moment.**

''Sarabi…?'' I yawned as said cub grinned.

''Yay, you're awake!'' Sara squealed, jumping around before she noticed my raised eyebrow and smile, ''Oh...uh…''

You see, Sarabi here was born a month after Kiara and I reclaimed the throne and due to the distance in time from the wife of Mufasa's death and the birth of our daughter, we decided to name her Sarabi in the dead queen's honor.

''Alright, Sara, since I did promise you I would take you around the pridelands…'' I said, smirking with rolling eyes, ''I will take you for a stroll around your future kingdom.''

''Thanks, dad!'' Sara said, nuzzling me as I snickered.

''Now i'll meet you outside.'' I said and she nodded before running out of the den, causing me to turn to Kiara, ''Hey, Kiara.''

The calling of her name caused the sleepy lioness to wake up.

''What is it?'' Kiara sleepily asked.

''I'm taking Sarabi out to let her explore the pridelands.'' I replied and Kiara yawned.

''Alright, have fun with that…'' Kiara said before falling back asleep, causing me to nuzzle the sleeping queen before walking out of the den and confronting the little ball of toughness...as she calls herself. Yep, she keeps the ego Simba and I had when we both were younger...shame some of that ego isn't shaved off due to Kiara being her mother...boy, was I out of luck.

''Oh, yeah...the daughter of the king is about to make her mark on her future kingdom!'' Sara boasted, doing playful roars while I couldn't help but have a smug grin at how high she thinks of her position, ''Watch out, invaders, because Sarabi is here to stop you!''

''Let's worry about invasions when you're the queen, how about that?'' I asked and Sara giggled.

''Alright, dad.'' She said before we started walking away from pride rock.

* * *

Me and Sara managed to start observing different herds of animals as I started speaking.

''Enjoying the sights, Sarabi?'' I asked the little rascal, who quickly nodded repeatedly.

''And all of this will be mine?'' Sara asked and I did a simple 'mhm', followed by the cub's squeal, ''Awesome!''

''But it's a big responsibility.'' I reminded her, ''You aren't just gonna be handed the throne and expect everything to happen the way you want it. If you abuse your power, The Great Kings can alter environmental living conditions, leading to droughts that could cause entire kingdoms to fall.''

''How...does that even make sense?'' Sara asked, quite rightly baffled and confused at such knowledge, ''How could The Great Kings cause nature itself to shift in the way that they feel like it?''

''Hey, your grandfather taught me this, so I dunno.'' I said, shrugging before looking around, ''Let's just hope you don't take after him.''

''What do you mean by that, Shujaa?'' I heard a middle aged voice ask as I turned to face Simba, who was walking towards us, ''You're not saying i'm old, are you?''

''W-Well, you're getting in there, Simba.'' I said with a sweat drop, causing my father-in-law and former king to roll his eyes with a smile, ''Not to say there's anything wrong with that or anything.''

''GRANDPA!'' Sara said, running up to Simba and hugging him, causing the former king to hug back.

''Hey sport, how have you been?'' Simba asked the cub, who grinned.

''Dad has been showing me around the whole kingdom!'' Sara replied, causing Simba to look at me with a smirk, causing me to clear my throat.

''As King, it is important to inform your heirs of their future kingdom.'' I pointed out before sighing, ''That, and I promised Sarabi i'd spend time with her.''

''She get tired of you always sending her to us?'' Simba asked me and I snickered.

''Not that there's anyone else to send her to when me and Kiara are filling royal duties.'' I replied, causing Sara to pout and Simba to chuckle, ''Since you, Nala and Vitani are the only three I can trust with the rascal.''

As Simba chuckled, I saw a yellow blur and smoke rush between me, Sara and Simba, causing a small ravine to form.

''...Fuli…'' I groaned before starting to walk off, ''I'll take care of this.''

* * *

I followed the trail of the ravine until I noticed a group of buzzards surrounding an exhausted Fuli, who was growling and biting at them from a distance. As I observed the group, one of the buzzards caught my eye.

''Mzingo.'' I growled, ''He has to be the one who coordinated this flocking on Fuli.''

''Don't worry, miss Fuli, everything will be fine once you are eaten.'' Mzingo chuckled and my blood ran cold before it went boiling hot.

''BACK OFF!'' I shouted jumping in front of her and over the buzzards, ''You have no business being here, Mzingo!''

''On the contrary, Shujaa, I do…'' Mzingo replied, ''Janja sent me to give you a message from him.''

''What would he possibly want with me?'' I asked, scoffing as Mzingo rolled his eyes.

''He says that he sent one of his hyenas at the oasis you sent Niagh to a few months ago.'' Mzingo started, ''And he wishes for a meeting with you.''

''HAHAHAHAH!'' I laughed, turning around and putting Fuli on my back as I walked off, ''Now why would I meet with him?''

''Because the hyena never came back.'' Mzingo replied, causing me to stop...What?

At that, I turned to him.

''What do you mean he 'never came back'?'' I asked the buzzard, who frowned.

''He hasn't come back from the oasis.'' Mzingo said, ''Janja needs your help in retrieving him.''

As I looked down, I had realized that it was the right thing to go help Janja. True, what he did was none of my business, but if I just threw a life away just because of who that life was working for, I would be no better than the psychopaths before me.

''...Fuli, can you still run?'' I asked the cheetah, who slowly nodded, ''Okay...get off my back and tell Kion to meet me in the Outlands.''

''Wait, you mean you're actually trusting him?'' Fuli asked me, baffled, ''That's not a good idea, Shujaa.''

''Trust me, little sis, I got this.'' I told the cheetah who I had regarded as a little sister, ''Now, go grab Kion.''

''R-Right!'' Fuli stuttered before speeding off as I turned back to Mzingo.

''Take me to him.''

* * *

As I approached the ACTIVE Volcano in the Outlands, my heart began to beat faster due to the fact that it was an active, but stable, Volcano.

''Well, if it isn't the lion of the hour!'' I heard Janja say as I stopped to confront the hyena, ''Did your little girl hold you up?''

''Speak of Sara again and I will not assist you on this.'' I threatened, causing Janja to frown, but stay quiet, ''Thought so.''

''But Janja, I thought he was an enemy!'' I heard Cheezi shouted, ''We're having him help?''

''We have no other choice, fellas.'' Janja sighed as I smirked.

''You're lucky I agreed on this, Janja.'' I pointed out, ''Were it not for a life being endangered, I would not have helped.''

''How do yo know he's in danger?'' Janja asked and I chuckled.

''I've been fighting Scar's followers for much of my life, I know how they are.'' I said, ''They don't take prisoners unless absolutely necessary.''

''Hey, Shujaa, what's-'' I heard Kion say before I noticed him stock, ''What the!?''

''There is a legitimate reason for this, Kion.'' I told the lion before he could use the roar, ''If you could just hear me out.''

''Yeah, Janja's clan is behind you, I have a reason to be worried.'' Kion huffed, obviously fearful for my safety.

''Kion, one of Janja's hyenas are missing, so I assured him we would help.'' I said and Kion balked.

''Help Ja- ARE YOU INSANE!?'' Kion shouted, ''I get you're not from this world, but he's basically a criminal!''

''But we need to help everyone we can, so we might as well assist him in getting his hyena back from Niagh…'' I sighed and Kion frowned before sighing himself.

''Fine…'' Kion groaned as I nodded and turned to Janja.

''Lead the way, Janja.'' I said and the hyena chuckled.

''This is going to be quite the adventure, my old rivals….'' Janja said as he began walking off with Chungu and Cheezi.

The two of us followed him, unsure of what to expect…

 **NEXT: THE QUEST IS ON! Shujaa, Janja, Kion, Chungu and Cheezi journey to the oasis in order to recover Janja's lost hyena, but end up encountering an old foe in the process.**


	11. Common enemies

The five of us, being Kion, Janja, Chungu, Cheezi and I, walked through the desert, Janja and I groaning at the constant whining of the two other hyenas.

''Quiet, fur-brains!'' Janja shouted as I snickered.

''Having problems with your group too, Janja?'' I asked the hyena, who rolled his eyes and huffed.

''Clearly.'' He sighed, ''They're all idiots.''

''Let's just hope that they are usefu-'' I started before hearing a laugh that instantly sent electricity through my body...no…

''Why, if it isn't the daughter's little boyfriend.'' I heard the voice say in a mocking tone and my eyes widened, but quickly regained my composure with a frown, ''Or is it mate? King or Prince?''

''King, but glad you asked...Zira.'' I growled, inwardly fearful. How did she survive? How is she here?

''Oh, so you do recognize me.'' Zira said in a mad voice, but chuckled, ''I'm flattered.''

''How are you still alive?'' I asked the lioness, shocked and confused.

''Simple enough to explain, Shujaa.'' Zira replied, revealing herself to us, causing me to growl and Kion's eyes to widen just as much as mine did, ''I saved myself by clinging onto a rock formation to help myself to this desert here…however, that's not why I came to confront you.''

I raised an eyebrow as Zira walked closer to me, chuckling, but not as evil as it once was.

''I want to have a...discussion.'' Zira said, putting a claw in her mouth before pulling it out, having it look like a blade, ''A chance to make amends for our past troubles towards each other.''

''Zira, your followers killed the lion I thought to be a second mother.'' I growled, ''You deserve no sympathy or chances!''

''That's the thing with you pridelanders.'' Zira started, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me towards her, ''Always so judging. Always so straight to hostilities and assuming of what others do.''

''Shut up and tell me what you want.'' I spat, causing Zira to roll her eyes in annoyance. Kind of ironic that she's saying that we're the assuming and hostile ones.

''Never giving anyone a chance to talk freely.'' Zira muttered before doing a simple 'hmph', ''Fine. But you come with me….I have much to discuss with you.''

I looked to the other four members of my party, who were doubtful, but I frowned.

''You four go and get to the oasis...i'm gonna have a little chat with Lady Death here.'' I said and Kion slowly nodded before he and the hyenas ran towards the direction of the oasis, causing me to turn to Zira.

Two enemies...me and Zira...standing eye to eye...Zira with a smirk, me with a frown.

''Now...time to explain what you oh so what to know...about Niagh.'' Zira said, causing me to blink.

''...Talk.'' I growled, causing Zira to laugh.

''As you wish.'' Zira mockingly obliged before walking away with me following her.

* * *

''I know Niagh better than you think, Shujaa.'' Zira started as we walked through the sand of the desert, ''She was born during Scar's reign as….his daughter.''

As my eyes widened, Zira continued.

''As life went on, she became obsessed with him even more than I did, always wanting his attention, which drived Scar away from his duties as king.'' Zira continued, ''And when Nuka was born, she kept claiming it was her son with Scar.''

As the true incest implications became clear, I scoffed.

''So she went so mad and obsessive, she believed she was the one true wife of Scar.'' I said before coughing, ''Zira.''

''What was that?!'' Zira barked, causing me to blink.

''..Keep going with your story.'' I sighed.

"However, when she could never get his attention, she was jealous of me, as I got all the attention she felt she deserved." Zira continued. "Repeated attempts of assassination ended in failure, but when Simba killed Scar, she had no choice but to come with me or face trial for treason and regicide."

I looked down with a stunned face before I heard a laugh

"So you realize your mistake in transfering my pride to the Oasis NOW, Shujaa?" I turned to face Niagh and her pride surrounding me and Zira, "Forced to ally with enemies for a common goal."

"I would never work with this fool, Niagh!" Zira barked, "He is merely a means to an end."

Niagh walked down and rubbed against me, causing both me and Zira to raise an eyebrow.

"A body like this would be great for my vision of the pridelands...bathed in royal blood." Niagh started, "First, i'd kill Kiara."

"You law one claw on her and I will ensure you suffer a fate worse than Death." I snarled before pushing her away.

"Fine.. kill them" Niagh muttered before her group of lionesses jumped at us, causing us to smack some down, me eager to make them pay for what they've done.

 **Vengeance is not the way.**

I pinned a lioness down before choking it until I was pounced on by Niagh, who began to bite at me, but I made sure to prevent her from biting my neck by pushing on her face with a paw, causing her to growl as I looked for a way to get out of this situation.

 **Grab that rock over there!**

I obliged and grabbed a rock that was near me and hit Niagh with it, causing her to fly off of me and tumble into a sand dune, causing it to disperse and fall on her, burying her in the sand as Zira and I ran towards the Oasis.

"Run, brat!" Zira yelled as we sped up, causing us to run into a swamp area of the Oasis.

* * *

We stopped and Zira panted as I smirked.

"Getting old, Zira?" I asked the old lioness, who growled.

''Shut up!'' Zira snarled.

''I can see that we're both on the run from that pride with little way of regrouping with the animals I came with, so I guess that..'' I started, sighing, ''We need to team up to survive.''

Understandable silence before Zira laughed.

''Oh, that's hilarious!'' Zira laughed, ''You, the same lion who's Princess nearly killed me? Don't make me laugh!''

''What's to say it won't work?'' I asked and Zira chuckled.

''Me and you are polar opposites, Shujaa...one desires weakness…'' She said, pointing a claw at me before pointing at herself, ''One desires strength through fear and blood

''However, we have a common enemy.'' I pointed out, ''To stay alive and remove this enemy, we must work together to achieve this goal.''

''What's in it for me?'' Zira asked and I frowned.

''Free living in the pridelands as long as your hunting is limited and you make no attempts to attack fellow members of the pride, especially my family.'' I replied before narrowing my eyes at her, ''You attack my family and you will not be let go...understand?''

A pause before Zira chuckled again.

''Very well...I will abide by your terms.'' Zira said before giving me a smirk, ''But in exchange, you let me sleep in your little pride's cave...got it?''

I weighed in on the options and possibilities of what would happen, but I caved.

''Fine..'' I sighed and Zira walked up to me with a frown.

''Good…'' Zira snarled, ''Because this will only be temporary.''

Then, both me and Zira narrowed our eyes at each other, no doubt scanning each other for any plots...or any possibilities of betrayal.

 **Next: Great enemies, greater rivals! With Shujaa and Zira being forced to work together to survive, Niagh's pride is on the hunt! Will the human and his uneasy ally manage to escape the mad daughter's search?**


	12. Evacuation

Me and Zira stepped on some sticks, breaking them in half as we walked out of the swamp, not looking at each other, but talking.

''You know that after all of this is set and done, you'd also have to go on trial for all you've done.'' I reminded the lioness, who rolled her eyes.

''Yes, but going on trial is less of a punishment for my actions than death at the hands of Niagh.'' Zira scoffed, ''Your little pride seems to be the safest place to go at a time like this.''

''Thinking about safety? That's unlike you, Zira.'' I mocked before we came up to a pond with meerkats surrounding it, ''Ah, here we are.''

As we looked around, I noticed Janja's trio moving towards the meerkats, startling one.

''HYENAS!'' The meerkat screamed before I jumped between the two parties.

''Wait!'' I shouted, causing the meerkat to stop, ''They're with me...for the time being.''

''Shujaa!'' I heard Kion shout as he came over and hugged me, ''You're alright!''

''Kion, we have to grab Janja's missing hyena, give him back to Janja, then move these meerkats to the pridelands.'' I told my brother-in-law, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

''Why?'' Kion asked and I sighed.

''Niagh wants to hurt our family, and take over the pridelands, so we have to take everyone here and move them to the pridelands. Niagh and her pride have been using the Oasis as a hunting and training ground and I curse myself for sending them here!'' I growled.

''Why do I have a feeling you want to save the pridelands mostly for Kiara?'' Kion asked and I scoffed.

''Kion, now is not the time!'' I spat, "If we don't hurry, not only will these meerkats die, but so will our family! I'm not losing my wife, daughter or in-laws!"

As Kion looked at the meerkats, I noticed a face of dread on his face.

 **You know that you can easily save the pride lands.**

"Shut up, Mohatu!" I shouted, but realized it was heard by everyone, "Uh...thoughts."

 **Pft. Thinking of your mentor as nothing more as a thought?**

Mohatu, you know that's not true!

"Alright!" Kion said , nodding at me, "We'll move them."

"I don't see the problem." Zira scoffed, shrugging, "If they die, it's less weight to carry."

"We save all lives, no matter how weak." I reminded her.

"Very well." She sighed, "I will abide by your goody-two shoes morals for now."

"Good." I said, smirking before turning to the Meerkats, "Alright, time to get ready to migrate."

The meerkats cheered as I sighed. This is going to be rough.

 **You brought this on yourself.**

Indeed I did, Mohatu…indeed I did.

* * *

Let's just say the evacuation was...less stellar than yet ANOTHER Angry Birds spin-off. An old Meerkat the others referred to as "Uncle Max" kept rambling on the possibilities of more hyenas, which I quickly shot down, reminding him that the chances of that are very low, though he wasn't convinced.

"Max, you have to settle down and relax. There are almost no chances of more hyenas out there." A female meerkat,who looked to be the mother of Timon, said.

"Uh...well…" Max stammered.

"And besides," She continued, elbowing me in the leg and pointing at Kion, "We have two fully grown lions to help who are both related to Simba."

"Actually, i'm still a teenager." Kion chuckled nervously.

"...Zira?" She asked the annoyed lioness, who rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't care less." Zira stated flatly.

"Miss, we have little time." I said to the meerkat, who chuckled.

"Please, call me Ma." She said, causing me to laugh nervously.

"I'd...rather not." I said honestly, causing her to shrug and turn to her colony.

"Alright, everybody, we're packing up!" She shouted, causing the meerkats to start digging into the crowd at a remarkable rate, soon enough making a tunnel large enough to fit me, Zira and Kion, "Good work!"

"Uh...are you sure this work?" Max asked.

"Of course it will." I assured him,"As long as her pride doesn't find our scent, we're fine."

"If you say so." He sighed, shrugging as I hopped down to view the tunnel, which was, indeed, large enough to fit the three largest creatures in the group.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and the meerkats a hill to reach the border to the pridelands. However, I had noticed a black and orange lion laying at the border, not doing anything...but I recognized him.

Hearing my growls, Kion turned to me.

''Shujaa?'' Kion asked and I started walking towards the lion.

''Stay here, Kion.'' I said as I approached the black lion, ''Trying to have a catnap, Tashi?''

Hearing my voice, the black lion turned to me with a frown.

''Well, if it isn't Kiara's stepping stool?'' Tashi mocked, causing me to scoff.

''Hardly.'' I said, ''We were passing through in order to get back into the pridelands and I had noticed one of my old 'pals' just sitting here.''

''I have a right to sit at the border of the pridelands, you tool.'' He spat, ''Now bugger off.''

''You know what you did to me and the monarchs was unjust and got you exiled all that time ago.'' I reminded him, ''Why don't you ever try to redeem yourself?''

''Because you are a roadblock.'' Tashi replied before walking past me, ''One that I, somehow, someway, cannot get past.''

As he walked off, he turned back to me.

''We'll meet again, Shujaa.'' He said with a devious smirk, causing me to chuckle.

''That we will.'' I agreed as he ran off.

Confused, Kion came to me along with the meerkats and Zira as Janja and his hyenas went towards his volcano.

''Who was that?'' Kion asked and I kept walking.

''His name is Tashi.'' I began, ''Two years ago, he arrived in the pridelands as your sister and I were approaching adult age. While initially acceptive of him, I noticed he had a oddly manipulative side around the monarchs.''

As Kion's eyes widened, I continued.

''After a while, I exposed him for who he was, but we've been butting heads ever since.'' I finished as we slid down a hill and into the pridelands, ''Here we are. Home sweet home!''

''Guh, the bright colors and unkilled family of Simba STILL disgusts me.'' Zira groaned, ''However, since you're letting me stay here, I might as well get used to it.''

''Excelle-'' I started before hearing a little girl's voice.

''Dad!'' I heard Sara's voice say as she ran towards us, ''Uncle Kion!''

Sara quickly jumped up and hugged me as I hugged her back.

''Heya, sport.'' I said to the cub, who giggled, ''How's my little girl doing?''

''Your what!?'' I heard Zira shout as Sara replied to me.

''Good!'' Sara replied before seeing Zira, ''Who's that?''

''Wha- You don't know me?!'' Zira yelled and Sara's ears went down, ''I am Zira!''

However, Sara's ears quickly went up as she raised an eyebrow.

''Aren't you the same lion who my dad said he and mom beat up?'' Sara asked and Zira sputtered.

''That's ridiculous!'' Zira countered, ''I merely lost my group on a rock and fell into a river.''

At her half-true statement, I chuckled before chucking Sara on my back and pressing on, with the rest of my party following.

''Kion, guide the meerkats to Hakuna Matata falls.'' I said to my brother-in-law, who nodded and gestured to the meerkats to follow him. As he did that, I turned to Zira, ''And you are coming with me.''

As we made our way towards Pride Rock, Zira sighed.

''Oh, joy…'' She groaned.

 **NEXT TIME: Preparations for defense! As Shujaa, Kiara and Kion take charge of the defense of the Pridelands, the revelation of a pregnant Kiara forces Shujaa to bring Zira in as a last minute replacement. Will Zira's bloodthursty and cold-blooded attack plans prove to be the downfall or savior of the Pridelands?**


	13. Change of Plans

We finally reached Pride Rock as Kiara noticed us and ran over, hugging me.

''You're okay…'' Kiara whispered, ''After you didn't come back for almost two days, I became worried for both of you.''

''Relax, Kiara.'' I said to her, rubbing her back with my right paw, ''We're okay and retrieved the hyena, so everything is fine...however..''

At my last word, she raised an eyebrow.

''What do you mean?'' She asked and Zira came up, causing her to jump back, ''Zira…?''

The rest of the pride came down and surrounded Zira, who looked unfazed.

''Wait, wait, hold on!'' I said, causing the pride to look at me skeptically, ''She's with me..''

Murmurs and whispers from the pride caused me to continue.

''Zira helped us through the journey, albeit reluctantly, and i'm basically stuck with her now that Niagh is wanting us BOTH dead.'' I explained, ''I told her she could stay in the pridelands as long as she doesn't hurt anyone.''

The pride slowly backed down as Zira smirked.

''Yes...that's right.'' Zira mocked, but saw my stern expression, instantly taking it back, ''Guh..''

The next couple of hours was spent setting up a meeting with every pridelander in the kingdom, lion or otherwise. As Zira was laying down in the den, frowning, I began to make a speech to the pridelands.

''We live in a time of great turmoil.'' I began, ''The pridelands are on the brink of war. Zira, a former hated enemy of the kingdom, has joined our side for this fight. All of this, all of the trials this great kingdom faced, all of the threats, big and small, lion, hyena, crocodile, jackal...it all comes down to this.''

The pridelanders spoke quietly as I continued.

''This is not a time for panic. This is a time for unity amongst not only ourselves, but threats from across the lands. We will NOT run. We will NOT falter. We will NOT give up. We are pridelanders and no matter what, we WILL win! For the good of the Pridelands, for the good of Africa and for the good of your world AND mine!''

I then roared, causing the pride to roar and the animals of the kingdom to cheer.

''Dismissed, everyone.'' I said, causing the animals to leave and me to walk back to the pride as they gathered.

''So what's the plan?'' Sarafina, who was still living, surprisingly, asked me.

''Simple, Sarafina…'' I replied, ''We pick three leaders to take teams to fight Niagh's pride. Me, Kiara and Kion.''

The pride nodded at each other before Kiara spoke up.

''But...I can't.'' Kiara said, causing me to raise an eyebrow, ''Because...i'm pregnant.''

Gasps and murmurs among the pride as Sara, Sarafina, Simba, Nala and Kion went to Kiara to congratulate her. I, however, was rubbing my chin. Yes, I am truly happy that I will be fathering a second child, but at the same time, that leaves us without another Commander...unless..

 **What are you planning?**

As I looked at Zira, who raised an eyebrow at me, Mohatu seemed like his eyes were widening.

 **Wait, you're not thinking of having her as a field commander, are you?**

 **Unfortunately, I have no choice.**

As I nuzzled Kiara, I sighed.

''Guess that means that we'll need a replacement for this fight..'' I said before turning to Zira, ''Zira.''

More gasps from the pride as Simba stepped up.

''Wait, you aren't thinking of-'' Simba started, but I stopped him.

''Yes I am, Simba.'' I finished, ''As much as I hate to say it, Zira is a tactical genius. She would be of use in this situation.''

As if on queue, Zira walked over and had a staredown with Simba, both lions frowning as I had a look of worry. Oh god, not now!

 **I expect this to happen.**

However, Zira didn't attack Simba, merely smirking.

''For now, Simba, we are allies.'' Zira said to the former king, who did a simple 'hmph', ''However, when this is all over...we will be at each other's throats once again.''

Simba hardly looked fazed by her threat.

''I expect nothing less from you, Zira.'' He sighed before walking into the den.

When Kiara went over to me, I looked to her.

''Kiara…'' I started, ''I'm...going to leave you here.''

At that, Kiara gasped.

''You what?'' Kiara asked, ''But Connor, what are you-''

''Because I don't want you to get killed because of me!'' I said, ''I lost your grandmother because I wasn't there, I am NOT losing you too! I don't want to lose you…''

At my words, Kiara's eyes widened.

''I can still g-'' Kiara tried to say, but I stopped her with a look of fear in my eyes.

''No, I can't let you take that risk!'' I said, ''You're pregnant...we have a daughter...and I already lost Sarabi...I don't want to lose the two of you.''

After a little bit, she nodded.

''I understand.'' Kiara said before taking Sara, who was hugging my leg, by the scruff, ''Let's go, sweetie.''

As Kiara walked off, holding Sara, I looked at Kion, who looked back.

''I'm sure she'll be fine, Shujaa.'' Kion assured me, ''Nothing will happen.''

"Niagh might try to plan a diversion so she can sneak into pride rock." I pointed out, "That's what I'm afraid of most."

As I looked into the distance, I cursed to myself. Niagh was planning to attack the pridelands, leaving over 17 months of peace to wash away.

 **You must be strong about this...or everyone will die…**

Suffice to say, planning went better than I thought. Zira had her plans be surprisingly tamer than when she was fighting against us, but still had the more brutal offensive plan between the two of us, while Kion focused on defensive planning.

What I proposed is that each of us will take a group in order to stop Niagh at possible attack points and strategic positions in order to halt or at least stall her advance.

But what I was doing right now was sitting with Nala, watching the sunset as I smiled.

''It's like nothing changed…'' I started, ''The sunset has always been the same. Sunrise, sunset, stayed the same and no look of stray.''

''Indeed.'' She agreed, but sighed, ''Though, I wish that the sunset would provide assurance of a better life. Instead, ever since Scar's reign started, the sunset was the symbol of the falling of a dynasty healthy since the founding of the pridelands in the days of Mohatu.''

At the mention of his name, the old ghost chuckled.

 **It appears I am thought highly of by the Pridelanders. But Sara is a..interesting case.**

At that, I raised an eyebrow. What do you mean?

 **For whatever reason, I tested my ghostly abilities on your daughter, but she not only didn't feel whatever I was trying to do, but actually..communicated with me.**

...Come again?

 **From what I gathered, your ability to speak with me enabled the little one to be able to as well due to the passing of genes present in offspring, meaning one of your biggest assets is also present with Sara.**

But..that doesn't make any se-

''Shujaa?'' I heard Nala ask, causing me to snap back into reality, ''Is there something wrong?''

The question caused me to smirk at my mother-in-law.

''As if there's never been anything wrong with me.'' I said and Nala smiled.

''That's true.'' Nala chuckled as I looked back at the sunset.

''You know...Simba told me that a king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun...said his father taught him the same thing.'' I started before frowning, ''I will make sure that the Pridelands do not fall like the rise and fall of the sun.''

''And if it does?'' Nala asked, causing me to smirk.

''Then we can just take it back.'' I replied before walking back towards Kiara as Zira and Kion's groups were heading out, Kion's consisting of The Lion Guard while Zira's consisted of Vitani and a few other former outsiders.

I locked eyes with my mate before I smiled.

''If this is goodbye...i'm happy I met you.'' I said and Kiara nodded as Sara ran towards me, hugging my leg, ''And keep our great ball of fire safe.''

This caused Sara to pout.

''I can take care of myself, dad…''

At that, I smiled and gave the kid a lick on the forehead before hugging her, then walking off with the able members of the pride, preparing for the worst…

 **Next: The Battle Begins! As the pride fights Niagh's group, Shujaa notices Niagh is not with them, realizing that maybe she isn't with her main fighting force...she may be heading towards Pride Rock.**


	14. Preservation of Peace

Here it is...the final battle...my pride and Niagh's...now it's time to test everything i've learned over the past five and a half years. It all comes down to this. As me and my team of lions stood together, ready to defend the Pridelands, I thought of all of the things leading up to it. My first arrival in this world, my friendship with Kiara, the battle with Scar...my eventual marriage to Kiara after we stopped Zira. All of the stuff in the conflict with Niagh, all the pain and suffering we had to endure to keep this land stable...it all comes down to this battle, this moment, the moment of truth. Am I truly capable of leading us to victory? I guess i'll find out.

 **I will assist you with my abilities in any way I can.**

Thanks, Mohatu.

''You ready for this?'' Nala asked me from my right as I nodded.

''I'm ready to defend this land, this pride and my family at all cost, Nala.'' I told my mother-in-law, who smiled proudly, ''And we'll kick Niagh's furry butt across Africa if we need to.''

''Indeed.'' Nala agreed, ''From you and Zira's description of her, she sounds like a threat that will not easily back down.''

''She isn't.'' I replied, ''Me and Zira barely escaped her pride on our own.''

''So with everyone against her pride, it will pose a threat.'' Nala concluded as Armani came running over.

''Armani, anything with your scouting mission?'' I asked my long time friend, who nodded.

''I found that Niagh wasn't with the pride coming from the Outlands, where they are assumed to be focusing their forces from.'' Armani explained as I rubbed my chin, ''I don't feel like Niagh is wanting to attack from the Outlands..''

''Maybe she's using a bulk of her forces to flank.'' Nala assumed, ''That way, we'd be cornered with nowhere to go and it will have us retreat to-''

''Pride Rock!'' I shouted, ''She's heading to Pride Rock!''

''What? Are you sure?'' Armani asked me and I nodded.

''Everything makes sense now…'' I gasped, ''She said she'd kill Kiara..now I see how she's going to do it! She's not going on the offensive with her pride, instead using an undefended area to slip into the Pridelands, leading the gate open for her to get to Pride Rock!''

''Which means…'' Nala started before her eyes widened, ''We fell into her trap...all of this was planned.''

As she said that, I had a look of horror...that's when I knew...she wasn't intending to capture the Pridelands...she was intending to kill off the next generation of royalty before it had a chance to blossom. She was going after Sara, Kiara and the unborn cub! My family is under threat!

''I'm not sure of what to do right now!'' I growled in fear, ''Should I help the pride or help Kiara?''

As I said that, Nala put a paw on my shoulder.

''Shujaa..'' Nala started, ''I still have fight left in me. I can lead this group while you go and help Kiara and Sara.''

I slowly nodded before running off to help my family. If she was truly intending to attack Pride Rock, due to Kiara's pregnancy, she's more vulnerable and I will NOT lose her. Not now, not ever!

* * *

As I was getting closer to Pride Rock, I heard a shout that caused my blood to go cold.

''Get away from us, Niagh!'' I heard Kiara shout, causing me to had a look of fear, as I knew I was almost too late, but I quickly regained my composure and continued to push on to save them.

Mohatu, what can you do to distract her?

 **Perhaps contacting Sara and telling her to chuck rocks at Niagh until we arrive?**

That's a terrible idea...but it's worth a shot.

I looked around for a way to get a foothold and way to jump Niagh without putting my Kiara and Sara in harm's way, eventually locating some vines...actually…

 **Perhaps Sara could trap Niagh's back legs in the vines?**

Yeah. Tell her that.

 **Understood.**

After a little bit, I noticed the little furball sneaking around Niagh's legs with vines, then tugging on it to make Niagh stumble forward as I had a proud smile. Alright, time to go to work. When I reached Pride Rock, I jumped between my family and Niagh with a smirk.

''Aw, did everything not work the way you wanted?'' I asked mockingly, ''Guess it's the game of life and death, Niagh. Not everything will die like you want. There's always someone with a backup plan.''

''Wait...you knew about this?'' Niagh asked before growling, ''How!?''

''One of my scouts reported you not being with your pride.'' I replied as I shrugged, ''Wasn't hard coming to the conclusion that you were heading for Pride Rock.''

As Niagh growled, I snarled.

''Now..get away from my family..and get away from the pridelands.'' I demanded, causing Niagh to laugh.

''Oh, how stupid you are, Shujaa…'' Niagh said before pouncing at me, leading to our fight that will determine the fate of the pridelands.

Well, this was tougher than I thought it would be.

Despite me being younger, stronger and faster than Niagh, she was using her experience and the environment of the pridelands to throw me off, more specifically repeatedly whacking me in the face by flinging branches back at me.

However, as she tired out from all of her attacks, I managed to pin her down and chuckle. But when I chuckled, she outright laughed, setting me off quite a bit. Surprised, I looked at her.

''Well...this is exactly how I took out Sarabi.'' Niagh said and my eyes widened before roaring.

''You WHAT?!'' I yelled. It was her! I should have suspected it, ''You mean YOU killed her?!''

''It wasn't easy, but owing to a distraction, I managed to get rid of her.'' Niagh said before doing a chuckle, ''Guess that can get to your head sometimes, eh, Shujaa?''

In anger, I chucked her into a thin tree before outright crashing into her, sending her through the tree and rolling on the ground before I jumped onto her, beginning to choke her.

''You…'' I started, ''You've done so much to me...but now I know why you're always so proud of the pain you bring to me. You nearly broke me and you're proud of this.''

''You hate it, don't you? The pain?'' Niagh asked, ''It's the pain that the pridelands brought upon my dad! And to gain his approval, I must break this land over my paw!''

As I stared into her eyes, I saw the hate. The suffering. Everything she bathes in, from blood to chaos, it's all within her with her cocky smile. But in the back of my head, I knew this isn't want Sarabi would want me to do. But...my anger...it was too deep.

As I raised up my claw, I heard from inside my head.

 _ **Shujaa…**_

Mohatu?

However, the voice sounded..warmer than that...and that's when I realized.

 _ **Would you really kill someone to satisfy your anger?**_

S-Sarabi?

 _ **My son, Nala and I taught you more than just acting out of emotions, did we not?**_

Y-Yes, but-

 _ **Then why start now? You are more than this.**_

I just want to make her suffer for what she did to you!

 _ **Acting out of emotions and ignorance of the consequences is how Scar ruled...don't be like him. Spare her life and put her on trial.**_

My claws sharpened as I was about to go in for the skill...but didn't. Instead, I took vines and wrapped them around her legs before dragging her off.

* * *

A victory that was only bare.

When the pride got back to Pride Rock, they reported that they barely chased out Niagh's pride, but I assured them not to worry, as it is a time for celebration rather than sappiness.

After much discussion, we agreed to have Niagh's trial in four months, where by that time Sara could be old enough to involve herself with the affairs of the pride, though to a lesser degree than me, Kiara and Kion.

But, while everyone was celebrating, I was walking through the dark land of night, as sort of a way to..clear my head, per say.

 **Smart move to distance yourself from the celebrations since you've had a rough day.**

Ain't that right?

But, I will say..where do I go from here? I've essentially covered years of my life and I found my place in the circle of life...but what now?

 **Perhaps a new chapter can begin...for Sara, perhaps?**

Hmm...you may be right...you may be right.

As I walked further into the night, I thought of everything leading up to this moment. It's time I stopped caring about my story...and it's time for my little girl to continue her's.

Because that...is family.

 **Boom! Final chapter of the story, but wait, there's more! A sequel, The Path of Honor, will be starting soon. Instead of continuing Shujaa's story, it will start Sara's, with new friends, new foes, new places and new animals.**

 **Next story: 3 months after the events of Return to Pride Rock, a now adolescent Sara is excited about being able to have more freedom, not being constantly under watch by her family members. But as dry season comes along, Sara is finding it hard to do anything worthwhile. However, when she comes across Rafiki's young apprentice, the two unintentionally find themselves dragged into something none of them expected.**

 **Toots!**


End file.
